


В сером cвете

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: -Ish, AU, M/M, SCIENCE!, casefic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт дает Шерлоку задание: разобраться со странным феноменом, невольно привнесенным в этот мир Джоном Ватсоном. Но все не так просто: в расследовании, и в самом Джоне, кроется куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В сером cвете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grey Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497916) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



Мир поделен на черное и белое, и это отнюдь не сводится к ошибочной дилемме. В этом мире между тем и этим, в бесконечном пространстве от света до тьмы расположились сотни, тысячи, миллионы вариаций. И они – все, что есть в этом мире.

В небе плывут белые облака. Летними днями, льдисто прозрачные, гонимые ветром, они становятся почти невидимыми на его фоне. В непогоду они темнеют, из мрачных теней хлещет свинец, небо наливается кипящим грифельным и ониксовым, а на границе ночи – обсидиановым.

Фонарные столбы – черные. Древесный уголь, как и ожидалось, угольный. Голуби – белые. 

Но то же самое касается и деревьев. И травы. И огня.

Женщина, живущая ниже по улице, может выбрать для гостиной краску оттенка #413839, а мужчина из дома за углом - #736F6E. Прохожие идут по булыжным мостовым цвета пепла и темной стали, смотрят на прозрачно-сизые и дымчатые витрины магазинов, и глаза у них – цвета ртути, золы и эбенового дерева. 

Нет зеленого. Нет синего. И это нормально. 

В этом мире есть лишь миллионы оттенков, рожденных из черно-белого спектра, и ничего больше. Ничего, до случая Джона Ватсона. 

 

Взмах ключ-картой, в тишине раздается громкое гудение двери, пропуск исчезает в кармане, и по-военному дисциплинированный охранник оборачивается к своему спутнику с нейтрально-вежливым выражением лица. 

\- Дальше мой допуск не действует, сэр, - сообщает он, сдвигает дверь в сторону, открывая проход, и указывает на тянущийся за ней широкий коридор с низким потолком. – В конце вас встретят. 

Шерлок шагает через порог, замирает, давая глазам привыкнуть к полумраку. Коридор идет под уклоном вниз, тусклый свет постепенно теряется вдалеке. Он оборачивается к проводнику, приподняв бровь.  
\- И как же мне дойти до «конца»?

Его спутник нервно отводит глаза, а затем напряженно всматривается куда-то поверх его головы.  
\- Просто идите прямо. 

Бровь приподнимается еще выше, но Шерлоку видно, что проводник – едва за двадцать, нервная дрожь, все признаки недавнего зачисления на службу и наивности – едва ли будет чем-то полезен. Он сводит лопатки, идет вперед, но не успевает сделать и трех шагов, как его окликают. 

\- Сэр! Мне кажется, вам нужно знать… вы идете не до «конца», а… к тому, что там увидите, - в голосе неуверенность, охранник мнет в руках берет, а затем, словно придя в себя, с лязгом задвигает дверь. 

Странно. И в то же время многообещающе. Он нетерпеливо шагает вперед, идет по спускающемуся вниз зеву затхлого подземного коридора. 

Шаги по бетону отдаются эхом. Иногда под ногами раздается плеск: значит, под потолком протянулись трубы. Но даже если смотреть наверх прищурившись, не видно ничего кроме все того же бесформенного, однотонного чернильно-черного, а путь вперед освещает жидкий и бледный, дрожащий свет люминесцентных ламп. Нет дверей, из боковых ответвлений не доносится ни дуновения. Что ж, здесь действительно расположено нечто, что правительство отчаянно желает держать в тайне.

Здесь что-то иное. Нечто новое.

Дожидающаяся его в конце коридора фигура, однако, вполне ему знакома. К двери-близнецу той, через которую его впустили сюда, прислонился мужчина в дорогом костюме, мерцающий над его головой жутковатый свет не в силах подорвать дух нерушимого спокойствия, веющий от всей его позы и действий, вплоть до скучающего постукивания медным кончиком зонта по полу. 

\- Опасаешься дождя? – при этом вопросе ожидающий убирает часы в нагрудный карман и, равнодушно улыбнувшись, выпрямляется. 

\- Бурь иного рода, дорогой брат, - ровным тоном произносит он, а Шерлок сужает глаза. – Пойдем? 

Ответа он не ждет. Быстрый взмах ключ-картой, дверь открывается, и Майкрофт делает приглашающий жест.

Здесь светлее, но ненамного, - и то лишь благодаря тому, что помещение за дверью холодным жестким светом и белыми стенами напоминает лабораторию. На деле же это еще один коридор, по бокам которого расположились комнаты со стеклянными передними стенами, разделенные между собой перегородками из арматурной стали и бетона. Стекло при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается бронебойным.

\- Уверен, ты понимаешь, что это – высший уровень секретности, - добавляет брат, и Шерлок фыркает.

\- Разумеется, ключ-карты и прогулка по эффектным пещерам едва ли могли на это намекнуть, - он отходит, заглядывает по очереди в каждую из комнат. Правильнее было бы сказать «клеток». Интересно. Но, не пройдя вглубь и двух шагов, резко останавливается, оборачивается к Майкрофту. – К чему такой уровень секретности, если все они – пусты? – спрашивает он, и глаза его вспыхивают. – Пыли нет. Электричество не отключено. Следовательно, то, из-за чего пришлось все отсюда убрать, произошло недавно. Но что же осталось? Зачем… - он оборачивается, взмахнув полами пальто, и впивается взглядом во мрак. 

Там, в конце коридора, – яркий свет. 

Он резко замирает, на мгновение даже перестает дышать. Неважно. Дышать – нудно, невероятно скучно по сравнению с… этим.

\- Вот твое «зачем», - вздыхает сбоку от него Майкрофт, а затем оба идут к последней «клетке» в самом конце коридора, и с каждым шагом Шерлок чувствует, как дрожат руки, как они зудят нетерпением дотянуться до тайны, разгадать ее, раскрыть. Майкрофт бросает на него взгляд и при виде нетерпеливо голодного выражения лица снова вздыхает. – Не забывай, здесь дело в человеке. 

Не в силах осознать, что именно видит, он напряженно смотрит на открывшееся глазам.  
\- Но что… что это такое? 

\- Среда, 22 Августа, недалеко от Кандагара. Капитан Джон Ватсон - пятый Нортумберлендский, безупречный послужной список, военный врач - попал под огонь. Естественно, он получил ранение. Или, как ты сам видишь, - Майкрофт морщится, стискивает ручку зонта, - здесь нет ничего естественного.

Этот человек – Джон Ватсон, мысленно поправляет себя он, подойдя ближе к стеклу, - лежит на белой койке, запястья и щиколотки обвиты толстыми черными ремнями, закрепленными на стальных прутьях. До пояса он накрыт крахмальной белой простыней, но грудь обнажена, а на плече…

От выдоха Шерлока запотевает стекло.

\- Нет, что _это_ такое? 

Из раны на плече, неровной и зашитой, окруженной припухшими под кожей сосудами, сочится кровь, но вовсе не серо-стальная, как при нормальных порезах или ранениях. Она выглядит, как… _жизнь_ , она бесконечно ярче всего, что он когда-либо видел, она медленно стекает по груди множеством похожих оттенков, смешивается и пузырится, и это – кровь, но в то же время больше, гораздо больше, столь яркая и…

\- Красный, - произносит Майкрофт, и впервые услышанное Шерлоком слово повисает в воздухе. – Он называет это «красный». 

В мире триллион различных оттенков, вспоминает Шерлок, пока они стоят и смотрят на лежащее на постели тело, как на возникшие на экране телевизора помехи. Но наконец, появилось нечто новое. 

 

Джон Ватсон спит, или борется с инфекцией, или занят еще чем-то столь же смехотворно скучным и человеческим, а с ним творится нечто противоположное. И пусть Шерлок готов зубами скрежетать от нетерпения, Майкрофт пользуется возможностью отвести его в соседнюю «клетку» и изложить факты.

\- Наши ученые испробовали все, но, как удалось выяснить, химический состав не изменился. Просто она…

\- Не черная, не белая, не серая, не пыльная, не магнолиевая, не… 

\- Да, - перебивает его сидящий напротив Майкрофт, бросив тяжелый взгляд. – Мне известно, какой она не является. Но мы не знаем, что именно с ней произошло, долгосрочен ли эффект, и… - губы кривятся в отвращении, словно он представляет себе горы документов и сопутствующую подобному случаю бумажную волокиту, - заразно ли это.

С губ Шерлока срывается насмешливое фырканье.  
\- Лучшие ученые потерпели неудачу, и ты взываешь ко мне? Даже не знаю, чувствовать себя польщенным или испугаться, - честно говоря, он не ощущает ни того, ни другого, и ему прекрасно известно: чем бы это ни оказалось, оно, судя по пустынным коридорам и отсутствию научных деятелей, весьма вероятно может распространиться. И именно в этом причина того, что обратились к нему. К Шерлоку, не имеющему ценности для политиков, правительств, царственных особ и всего мира, ничем не примечательному кроме своего интеллекта, разменной монете.

Но, в отличие от Майкрофта, правительства и большинства представителей рода человеческого, его не заботят последствия. Почему все это так существенно, почему странный, единичный случай с обычным человеком имеет такое значение, - вот что важно. Докопаться до причин куда интереснее, чем думать об опасностях.

Майкрофт – единственный, обладающий этой раздражающей способностью, – все понимает, но спокойно пожимает плечами.  
\- Для тебя это вряд ли имеет значение, но…

\- Вульгарный скандал в правительственных кругах? Террористы поставят этот «красный» на службу своим низменным целям? – он приподнимает бровь и, когда Майкрофт слегка наклоняет голову, фыркает снова. – Я беру это дело, но твои мотивы здесь ни при чем.

\- Хорошо. Для меня это вряд ли имеет значение, - Шерлок вскидывает на него глаза. Братья смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь, и в этом поединке взглядов становится ясно: Майкрофт скорее готов пожертвовать безопасностью Шерлока, нежели своим драгоценным поддержанием мира, а тот только что позволил ему это сделать.

У локтя Холмса-старшего хрипит рация, и он отводит взгляд.

\- Мистер Холмс? Пациент проснулся и готов к транспортировке. 

\- Благодарю, - отвечает он, и мигающий огонек на рации гаснет. Шерлок уже поднимается, глядя на дверь, но Майкрофт тянется через стол, хватает его за руку, и проглядывающие в этом жесте эмоции, не имеющие ничего общего с его обычным дежурным спокойствием, выводят Шерлока из равновесия. Он отступает на шаг, вытягивает руку из ладоней брата. – Ты – наша последняя надежда. Теперь все зависит от тебя. Разберись, что это, разберись, как с этим справиться и не отвлекайся ни на что. 

Майкрофт откидывается на спинку стула, снова собранный и невозмутимый, достает из внутреннего кармана две папки-скоросшивателя. На одной из них, прежде чем та исчезает из виду, Шерлок успевает разглядеть надпись «Рой», на корешке той, что нужна ему сейчас, выведена надпись «Джон Х. Ватсон». Он выхватывает ее из рук брата. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, это - дело национальной важности. Если это всплывет, может начаться анархия.

Шерлок быстро пролистывает содержимое папки до конца, проглядывает бланки с отчетами и выводы ученых.  
\- Несомненно, - резюмирует он и, аккуратно свернув папку, убирает ее во внутренний карман пальто. 

\- Так что твое время ограничено.

\- Что? – огрызается на это Шерлок. – Сколько именно у меня времени? 

\- Неделя.

\- Одна… - Шерлок умолкает, стискивает зубы, не закончив фразу, и задумывается. – Хорошо. Но все мое оборудование, вся техника – на Бейкер-стрит. И в Бартсе, - последнее он добавляет секунду спустя.

\- Если таково твое требование, это вполне можно устроить. 

Кивнув, Шерлок идет к двери.

\- Мне нужно знать что-то еще? 

Повисает длинная тишина. Шерлок уже обхватил дверную ручку, но, не дождавшись ответа брата, оборачивается.  
\- Ну так что? 

\- Неделя тебе дана потому, - медленно произносит тот, - что именно по прошествии этого срока начинают видеть нечто, названное «зеленым». 

Пальцы Шерлока вздрагивают.

\- Есть и другие? 

\- Уверен, если это так, ты сможешь разобраться. Просто… будь осторожен. Я не позволю тебе чрезмер… 

Конец фразы заглушает громкий хлопок двери – брат ушел. Майкрофт опускается обратно на жесткий пластиковый стул, складывает ладони у лица и смотрит, как из соседней комнаты вывозят на каталке Джона Ватсона. Шерлок идет следом, держась за нее одной рукой. А затем свет в комнатах гаснет.

 

Впервые Джон приходит в сознание в холодной, слишком яркой комнате. Там по меньшей мере двадцать человек, они трещат без умолку, попискивает оборудование, а когда одна из женщин, заметившая, что он моргает, вскрикивает, вокруг начинается еще больший хаос. Затем в руку вонзается игла, он видит вспышку чего-то… _чего-то_ необъяснимого, но оно тут же исчезает, а Джона снова утягивает в темноту.

Во второй раз все так же смутно, но гораздо тише. Он знает, что лежит на диване в гостиной какого-то парня. Про парня он не догадался – просто тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и лицо его не дальше, чем в трех сантиметрах.

\- Черт возьми, - хрипит Джон, полностью придя в сознание. Реакция тела на стресс заставляет резко дернуться, отползая, и он врезается затылком в подлокотник, приподнимается на локтях, тяжело дыша и бешено сверкая глазами. – Какого хрена… 

Громкий вздох в ответ заставляет замолчать.

\- Пожалуйста, не вынуждай _снова_ тебя обездвиживать, - произносит незнакомец и отступает. Джон смаргивает несколько раз и, наконец, может четко его разглядеть: невзирая на то, что черты лица и яркие глаза говорят о возрасте лет в тридцать максимум, больше тот напоминает капризного ребенка. 

Первоначальный шок идет на убыль, и Джон стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри злость.  
\- Слушай, приятель, я… - начинает он, но тут плечо окатывает волной жгучей боли, настолько сильной, что он едва снова не лишается чувств. Она ворочается в груди, и несколько секунд этой пытки, равной которой он еще не испытывал, Джон может только шумно дышать. – Иисусе, - вырывается у него, когда все заканчивается. Локти больше не могут удержать тело, и он снова растягивается на спине, несколько раз моргает, избавляясь от тумана в глазах после приступа, а следующее, что он видит – незнакомец стоит рядом с пластиковым стаканчиком в руках.

\- Держи, - он бесцеремонно хватает Джона за руку, сжимает его ладонь на стаканчике с таблетками. – Ты мне нужен ясно мыслящий – по крайней мере, отчасти, - чтобы получилось тебя вовремя разгадать. 

Джон настороженно смотрит на лекарство, затем на него.  
\- Разгадать? – спрашивает он, насмешливо фыркнув. – Я что, какая-то загадка? 

Уголок резко очерченного рта дергается в усмешке.  
\- Да, - собеседник резко отшатывается, и Джон вяло наблюдает, как тот вышагивает по захламленной гостиной, распихивает в разные стороны лежащие на столе бумаги и книги, а затем возвращается и кидает ему на грудь белый конверт. Плечо коротко дергает, но это – лишь слабый отголосок тех недавних нескольких секунд, так что Джон решает, что ему повезло. 

Незнакомец усаживается на журнальный столик, упирается коленями в диван, наклоняется и таращится на Джона, снова оказавшись до неуютности близко. Джон точно не знает, нравится ли ему выражение в этих глазах. Кажется, что этот пытливый прозрачный взгляд, скользящий по телу разбирает его на составляющие, а затем незнакомец, похоже, удовлетворенный увиденным, отклоняется назад и складывает руки на коленях. 

\- Это должно все объяснить, так как я вижу: ты не собираешься мне доверять, пока не получишь в свое распоряжение все факты, - произносит он.

\- Видишь? – повторяет Джон, но услышанное – совершенная правда, так что он открывает конверт и вытаскивает его содержимое.

\- Да, это и все остальное, - замечает собеседник, чуть склонив голову набок. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что читал мое дело.

Снова та же кривая улыбка. 

\- Нет, - взгляд впивается в Джона. – В деле говорится о твоем состоянии, но не о том, кем ты был до того, как стал особенным. Но это просто. О том, что ты был военврачом, получил ранение и был отправлен на родину, мне рассказали, но это очевидно и так. Короткая стрижка, линия загара не выше запястий, следовательно – был за границей, но не нежился на пляже. Подразделение очевидно, стоит только взглянуть на жетоны. Далее, к семейной жизни. У тебя есть сестра, алкоголик, недавно развелась с женой, возможно, из-за пристрастия к выпивке. Твоей судьбой она не интересовалась, следовательно, вы не слишком близки. Других близких нет, список контактов в телефоне крайне невелик – следовательно, дальних родственников тоже не имеется. 

\- Потрясающе, - шепчет Джон, и оба, опешив, смотрят друг на друга. 

На лице незнакомца мелькает удивление, как будто такие слова ему непривычны, а затем он снова пускается в объяснения.  
\- Очевидно, что ты неравнодушный человек. Иначе не рискнул бы подобраться к раненому, зная, что тебя наверняка подстрелят. Ах да, в перестрелке легко получить пулю в грудь, но у тебя на ней выходное, а не входное отверстие. В тебя стреляли сзади, а значит – ты к кому-то обернулся. 

В памяти мелькают смутные картины, похожие на перемотку пленки, слишком быструю, чтобы можно было что-то уловить. Руки начинают дрожать.  
\- Хватит, - произносит он, а затем повторяет громче. – Хватит, пожалуйста, - глубокий судорожный вздох успокоиться не помогает. – Я не знаю, как… но ты прав. Ты прав, и это потрясающе, просто невероятно, но я… что за чертовщина здесь… 

\- Джон, сосредоточься, - вздыхают в ответ. 

Джон, в свою очередь, насмешливо фыркает.  
\- Я только что пришел в себя с пулевым ранением. Я черти где, в какой-то гребаной незнакомой квартире, в обществе какого-то гребаного… гения, который знает про меня все, а ты говоришь «сосредоточься»? – он горько смеется. – Я даже понятия не имею где мы, не знаю твоего имени. Скажи все прямо или, клянусь, я тебя придушу на месте, и плечо мне не помеха. 

Незнакомец захлопывает рот, на его лице появляется почти изумленное выражение, он снова оглядывает Джона, медленно наклоняется ближе и вдыхает, наклоняет голову набок, и, кажется, снова разбирает его взглядом на составляющие. От этого Джона подмывает подтянуть повыше одеяла и простыни, но он заставляет себя не двигаться и пристально смотрит в это поразительное лицо. 

\- Имя – Шерлок Холмс, мы в «221б» по Бейкер-стрит. А ты – Джон Ватсон, но ты куда больше этого. Ты – медицинская аномалия, - на лице мелькает и тут же исчезает резкая улыбка. – И ты – объект моего исследования, который умрет, если не будет меня слушать и не перестанет задавать глупые вопросы, - он кивком указывает на стаканчик с лекарством. – Рекомендую принять их как можно быстрее, иначе боль усилится, а мне не нужно, чтобы ты снова лишился сознания. 

К Джону прицепилось слово «умрет», голова все еще слегка кружится от боли и остатков улегающегося в крови адреналина, но также он помнит и другое слово – _«сосредоточься»_.

И пусть он понятия не имеет, что происходит, пусть сидящий перед ним человек может оказаться кем угодно, в его раздражении есть непонятная искренность, он странным образом… притягивает, это даже толком не опишешь. Чтобы ни творилось, сейчас этот Шерлок Холмс – единственный, кому можно довериться. Кем бы он ни был. Джону больше не на что рассчитывать, так что это – лучшее, что можно сделать.

Кроме того слово «умрет»… не очень радует. 

\- Если это отрава, после смерти тебя будет преследовать мой призрак, - обещает он, проглатывает таблетки, выпрямляется и оборачивается к Шерлоку, протянув ему конверт. – А теперь расскажите мне, что происходит, мистер Холмс. 

Снова любопытный, оценивающий взгляд.  
\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, - и с этими словами он пускается в рассказ.

Когда он заканчивает, оба молчат. Джон переваривает услышанное. 

\- Можно мне посмотреть? - спрашивает он, испытывая непонятное любопытство. 

\- Говорят, ты уже видел. На самом деле, ты был первым. Именно ты дал ему название «красный». 

\- Я не помню, - тихо откликается он. Шерлок рассказал ему все – о перестрелке, о крови, о красном… О том, как он сотворил что-то невероятное, вместо того, чтобы просто умереть, хотя здесь Джон совсем не уверен, к лучшему ли это. Он обводит пальцами повязку на плече и, прежде чем успевает об этом задуматься, прежде чем Шерлок успевает хоть что-то сказать или как-то помешать, тянет за ее края. Пластырь поддается неохотно, растягивая кожу, а затем, повязка остается в руках, а под ней… _красный._

Шерлок оказывается рядом в долю секунды, наклоняется, и они оба смотрят на шов. Кровь на нем, как и полагается, запеклась по краям, вокруг нее – нормальная кожа. Вот только смотрят они совсем не на ту обычную, всем знакомую черную жидкость. Это…

\- _Нечто новое_ , - выдыхает Шерлок и прикасается к краям шва.

Джон дергается.

\- Эй! Неплохо было бы предупреждать, - рычит он, отпихивая его руку. Та настойчиво тянется обратно, и Джон хлопает по ней, поднимает взгляд на лицо Шерлока. – Можно мне хоть секунду дать, чтобы нормально все самому рассмотреть? – оскорбленное лицо Шерлока почти комично, но Джону нужно разглядеть все самому сейчас, пока он еще не сорвался. Нужно просто немного все… обдумать. Да, вот верное определение. Заставив себя успокоиться, он снова переводит взгляд вниз, скользит им по неровным краям вспухшей, натянутой кожи, сосредоточившись на окружающих шов непонятных, ярких потеках крови. 

_Красная._ Странно, но это слово кажется правильным. Но это же… это не может быть правильным, ни в коем случае. Есть черный, есть белый и все оттенки цветовой палитры, которые можно сотворить из них – от эбеново-черных волос Шерлока до его кожи цвета слоновой кости, к примеру. Но на этом все. Так было всегда. 

Он откидывается назад, и Шерлок тут же наклоняется к нему. 

\- Мне нужно связаться с твоим командованием, - замечает он мимоходом. Видно, что ему со страшной силой хочется прикоснуться, но он себя сдерживает, и Джон ему за это благодарен. – Выяснить, что именно они помнят о происшествии. Возможно, нужно будет создать те же условия… - он отворачивается, идет к шкафу и достает оттуда пальто и шарф, набрасывает их на плечи прежде, чем Джон успевает сесть. 

\- А мне что делать? Сидеть здесь и истекать кровью? 

Шерлок ухмыляется.  
\- Пока отдыхай. Завтра я начну искать способ тебя вылечить, а ты будешь помогать. 

Джон хочет возразить, но снова накатывает вялость, и он бросает взгляд на пустой пластиковый стаканчик.  
\- Ты мне наркотик подсунул, - еле ворочает языком он. 

\- Ты интересовался только, не отрава ли это, - парирует Шерлок, неловко и словно бы виновато дернув плечами, а затем уходит, сбегает вниз по ступенькам. 

Джон плохо соображает, его клонит в сон, наркотик работает быстро. Быть может, этот ненормальный дервиш просто бросит его здесь, в таком состоянии. Глаза закрываются.

 _Синий_ , вяло вспоминается Джону, и он проваливается в беспокойный сон. _Шарф синий._

 

Шерлок так сосредоточился на микроскопе, что практически не обращает внимания на шаги появившегося в кухне Джона.  
\- Ты проснулся, - одобрительно бубнит он, не отрывая взгляда от предметного стекла. Шаги стихают. Слышно переминание с ноги на ногу. _Неуверенность._ Надев улыбку, он выпрямляется и оборачивается к Джону – нет, не неуверенность. Спокойствие. Боевая стойка. _Готовность_. 

О. Похоже в Джоне кроется куда больше неожиданностей, чем необычная кровь. Этот вопрос он откладывает на потом, встает и указывает на микроскоп.  
\- Образец твоей крови. Взял, пока ты спал. Решил, что ты не будешь против, - внимание снова переключается на предметное стекло. Одной рукой он делает Джону знак подойти, пальцы второй постукивают по столешнице. – Взгляни. 

Он чувствует, что Джон сомневается. Но тот его не разочаровывает: вскоре он уже смотрит через плечо Шерлока на монитор ноутбука.  
\- Так, и что именно я должен здесь увидеть? 

Шерлок недоверчиво смотрит на него, но с тяжелым вздохом показывает на скопление красного на экране.  
\- Ты же врач, ты способен узнать образец крови. Да, есть антитела, но будем исходить из того, что они – результат лечения. Куда интересней белковый состав, точнее – гемоглобин… железосодержащий транспортный белок, но в твоем случае он красный. 

Джон кивает, встречается с ничего не выражающим взглядом Шерлока.  
\- Извини, но мне казалось, это нам уже и так известно? 

\- Джон, - мягко повторяет Шерлок и прикасается пальцем к экрану. – Откуда компьютеру знать, что такое красный? Почему он проанализировал пигментацию? 

В глазах Джона вспыхивает понимание. Выходит, с этим красным дело не только в нем. 

\- Значит, это не только я. Красный – не моя вина.

\- Не знаю, - вздохнув, признает Шерлок. – В компьютере не было данных о красном, до анализа твоей крови. Он, несомненно, связан именно с тобой, но ты не болен, ничем не отличаешься. Ты просто… _видишь_ иначе, - постукивание пальцев по столешнице прекращается. – О, - выдыхает он и разворачивается к Джону.

\- Я полагал, что это нечто содержится у тебя в крови, но если это видим мы оба, если это способен различить компьютер… - он не договаривает, проходит мимо Джона к тумбочке за спиной, шарит в ящике и оборачивается, взмахнув вытянутым оттуда ножом. Джон поднимает брови, бросает быстрый взгляд на нож, затем снова на Шерлока. Тот вздыхает. – Расслабься. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, - и с этими словами прижимает острый кончик к ладони, резко проводит сверху вниз, оставив порез. Края поврежденной гладкой кожи расходятся в стороны, отворяя… 

Кровь. 

_Красную_ кровь.

Он улыбается чуть ли не до ушей, а на ладони проступает жидкость – яркая, блестящая, прекрасная.

\- Превосходно, - большой палец нажимает на порез, кровь льется быстрее, покрывая руку, стекая по коже полосками, липкими, горячими, живыми и до невозможности красными, предстает жадному, пытливому взгляду морем жизни. 

\- Тебя это пугает? – тихо и мягко спрашивает Джон. 

Шерлок почти забыл, что тот здесь. Он наконец поднимает взгляд: в руках Джона нож, взгляд прикован к протянувшейся по металлу блестящей красной полосе. Одним пальцем, самым кончиком, Джон осторожно проводит вдоль остро заточенного лезвия, а Шерлок, невзирая на то, что знает это и так, вдруг остро ощущает его присутствие – и дело не в том, что он рядом, но в его странности, новизне, в том, как он бесстрастно смотрит на нож, а затем переводит взгляд на Шерлока, - это действительно _в новинку_. 

\- Нет, ни капли.

Он тянется за марлевыми салфетками и тут же сталкивается руками с Джоном. Тот качает головой и вздыхает:  
\- Меня поручили заботам ненормального, - и с этими словами накладывает на порез пластырь, разглаживает края, прижимает по центру для надежности. Один раз это необходимо. Дважды – уже абсурдно. 

\- Тебя это пугает? – тихо уточняет Шерлок, и мягко прикасающиеся к ладони руки замирают.

\- Нет, - звучит наконец короткий и честный ответ. – Теперь расскажешь, что происходит? 

Шерлок сгибает и разгибает пальцы, снова вздыхает. Оба отстраняются друг от друга, и он снова переключает внимание на лезвие и оставшееся на кончике упрямое красное пятнышко. 

\- Подумай, Джон, - произносит он, а взгляд его уже блуждает где-то вдалеке. Возможно, он погрузился в свой чертов гениальный разум, напряженно размышляет. – Ты был единственным человеком с этим «красным». Мы не знаем почему, но нам с тобой известно, что ты его видел. А затем его начали видеть другие. Потом его увидел я, и теперь у меня красная кровь. 

Джон задумывается. 

\- Инфекция? 

Шерлок коротко кивает.

\- Вероятно. Нужно больше данных. Больше тех, кто это видел, - заметив брошенный на него вопрошающий взгляд, он вздыхает. – Я ни на шаг не отступал от заданной процедуры, - на последних словах он кривится, как будто выругался. – Нет ни единой причины, по которой инфекция могла передаться от тебя мне, если только заражение происходит не воздушным путем или не через взгляд. Компьютеры не дышат, но обрабатывают информацию. Как люди обрабатывают информацию? Взгляд. 

Снова пауза.

\- Никогда не слышал ничего бредовей, - Джон фыркает, но в смешке чувствуется нервозность. Шерлок, вновь рассматривающий предметное стекло, отрывается от своего занятия и награждает собеседника долгим взглядом. Джон продолжает сбивчиво говорить. – Как? Заражение через взгляд? Да что это вообще за… 

\- Джон. Мысли шире. Мы столкнулись не с чем-то обычным, не с чем-то обыденным. Это граничит с невозможным. Или, если предпочитаешь такую формулировку, невероятным.

Долгий и напряженный момент Джон выдерживает его тяжелый взгляд, а затем отводит глаза, опускает плечи и, выдохнув, поднимает здоровую руку к лицу, потирает образовавшуюся между бровей складку, давая Шерлоку понять, что он победил.

\- Ладно. И что дальше? 

К настоящему моменту ему уже следовало бы перестать удивляться Джону Ватсону, но все тело опять обдает холодом. 

\- Ты действительно хочешь помочь? – медленно произносит Шерлок, отворачивается от стола и ровным шагом приближается к Джону, не отводя от него пытливого взгляда, а тот не ежится, не отшатывается – лишь подтягивается и прямо смотрит в ответ. Он ранен, но, невзирая на это, сжимает в кулаки опущенные руки, спина напряжена. Крепкий. Надежный. И все же, внимательно оглядывая его позу, оценивая снова, снова и снова, Шерлок понимает: здесь есть еще и опасность, та, с которой он хорошо знаком – потребность, зависимость.

\- Мы не знаем, как далеко это зайдет, - произносит он, не дождавшись от Джона немедленного ответа. – И я понятия не имею, сможем ли мы в итоге найти способ вылечить тебя. Ты можешь от этого умереть. А если нет, то на тебя могут открыть охоту – либо из страха, либо из желания обладать тем, чем обладаешь только ты, - на этих словах он смотрит Джону в глаза.

Все еще нет ответа.

\- Может быть опасно.

Джон спокойно смаргивает, смотрит на него, а затем медленно кивает и произносит, практически размышляя вслух:  
\- Эту историю начал я. Не знаю как. Не знаю почему. Но, видимо, я за это в ответе, к лучшему, или к худшему. А ты – единственный способ все исправить или как-то положить этому конец. Думаю, я готов рискнуть. Так что повторяю вопрос: что дальше? 

Мелькнувшая, было, на лице Шерлока ухмылка гаснет.

\- Джон, - выдыхает он и подходит еще ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними до нескольких сантиметров, и на лицо Джона падает его тень, дыхание касается щеки. 

Джон отстраняется, на лице его проступает озадаченность.

\- Что? 

\- Твои глаза, - эти слова Шерлок выдыхает как молитву. С небывалой осторожностью он протягивает руки, берет Джона за плечи и разворачивает его к гостиной, указывает на зеркало. – Посмотри. 

Джон глядит в зеркало и чуть было не закашливается на следующем же вдохе. Синий, синий – он забыл о шарфе, но вот он, этот цвет, смотрит на него из его же собственных глаз, до невозможности темный, играющий оттенками и такой решительно другой, непохожий на красный, почти полная его противоположность, глубокий и светлый – все вместе сразу. Красный – насыщенный и бьющий в глаза, синий – спокойный, неоднородный, многообразный и… 

\- Синий, - выдавливает он. – Это называется синий.

\- Превосходно, - раздается бормотание Шерлока у плеча. Джон может лишь кивнуть в ответ. Они оба замерли, не отрываясь, забыв о времени, смотрят в зеркало на самих себя и на замерший в глубине отражения пронзительный синий.

 

Они едут в такси к больнице святого Варфоломея. От вопросов, как именно ему удалось получить доступ к нужной технике, Шерлок отмахивается, сообщив, что просто потянул за нужные ниточки, и посвящает Джона в недостающие подробности расследования. 

\- Я пытался разыскать твое командование или хоть кого-то, связанного с первым инцидентом. Ничего, - он сводит брови, невидящим взглядом смотрит на пролетающие за окном улицы. – Даже лечившие тебя врачи исчезли. Ни записей, ничего. Придется обратиться к Майкрофту. 

\- Майкрофту? – переспрашивает Джон, подняв брови, и поправляет скрывающие глаза темные очки. 

Шерлок втягивает воздух с таким видом, будто это для него – геркулесово усилие.  
\- Мой брат. Именно он привлек меня к этому делу. И, вероятно, он – единственная причина тому, что ты все еще жив. 

\- Похоже, нужно сказать ему спасибо. 

\- О, право, не стоит. Нет нужды раздувать его эго до размеров, сходных с ним самим, - отвечает на это Шерлок, и Джон снова поднимает брови, на сей раз от неожиданно резкого тона, улыбается против воли и откидывается на сиденье. 

\- Детская вражда. Интересно, - размышляет он вслух, довольный собственными выводами. Краем глаза он замечает брошенный на него взгляд: такого обычно «удостаивается» приставшая к подошве жевательная резинка. И это – единственный полученный им ответ. Шерлок возвращается к надменному разглядыванию размытого серого города за окном такси, а Джон борется с внезапным порывом мурлыкать под нос всю дорогу до больницы. 

Стоит им прибыть на место, как Шерлок тут же приступает к работе, бросается по коридору в пустующий кабинет и выгребает с полок таблицы и пыльные древние справочники по неврологии, строению человеческого глаза, проблемам зрения – все это даже Джону, обладающему далеко не скромными познаниями в медицине, кажется достаточно сложным. А затем Шерлок оборачивается и бесцеремонно сваливает на стол всю огромную стопку. Он улыбается, но сразу ясно, что эта улыбка насквозь фальшива. 

\- И что ты собрался делать? – спрашивает Джон, хмуро глянув на скользящего к дверям Шерлока, чье развевающееся у лодыжек пальто добавляет во всю сцену совершенно ненужной театральности. 

\- Мне нужен глаз, - с этим загадочным ответом тот исчезает в холодном белом коридоре. Джон только и успевает, что протестующее застонать в ответ. Что ж, ничего не попишешь. Он оглядывает стопки книг с опасением и некоторым раздражением – бога ради, он даже понятия не имеет, что именно должен читать, - но в итоге берет сверху и раскрывает медицинский журнал. 

И почти тут же, оторопев, чуть не роняет его, торопливо оборачивается, бросает взгляд на переплет. Он снова базальтово-серый, но ровно на миг Джону показалось, что он видел… словно бы… _вспышку_ цвета, как будто книга тоже была красной. Как будто она должна быть именно красной. 

Он кладет журнал на стол и устало трет глаза.

А затем его ударяет осознанием, как быстро все произошло. Только что он был всего лишь доктором Джоном Ватсоном, всего лишь еще одним солдатом с медподготовкой, а затем ранение в плечо – и все изменилось. Причем на этом все не закончилось, потому что не успел он очнуться в квартире Какого-то Странного Парня, как тут же доверился и вручил ему свою безопасность. 

Да, конечно, он необычный, но все равно, странновато проведя сутки на больничной койке и не имея ни малейшего представления о том, кто такой Шерлок Холмс, обнаружить, что тот стал крайне важным в его жизни. Насколько именно… что ж, время покажет. Правда, что будет, если им удастся со всем этим разобраться, если новый цвет исчезнет, Джон точно не знает. Путь обратно в армию будет закрыт. Если он хочет остаться в Лондоне, придется заняться врачебной практикой. Вернуться к обычному существованию. А следом за этой мелькнувшей мыслью появляется непонятное ощущение… потери. 

Впрочем, времени обдумать все это ему, слава Богу, не дают: в комнату влетает Шерлок, только что не светящийся от азарта, а захлопывающаяся за ним дверь едва не ударяет по миниатюрной молодой женщине с металлическим контейнером в руках.

\- Шерлок, - с упреком произносит Джон и придерживает перед ней дверь. Женщина улыбается ему коротко и нервно, переводит вопросительный взгляд на Шерлока. Тот решил проигнорировать явный намек Джона на необходимость извиниться и выкладывает в ряд медицинские инструменты у диагностического стола. 

\- Милые очки, - со смешком говорит она Джону и тот смеется в ответ. Черт, он совсем про них забыл. Он открывает было рот, пытаясь найтись с ответом, да так и обмирает. Ее мышиного цвета волосы стали светлее, вроде бы красноватыми, но не совсем, это какой-то новый… 

\- Побыстрее, - громко напоминает о себе Шерлок им обоим, замершим в дверях, и женщина проходит в кабинет, ставит свою ношу на каталку и натянуто улыбается Джону через плечо. Он смаргивает, делает пометку позже рассказать об этом Шерлоку и подходит к ней. 

\- Кто это? – спрашивает Молли, а затем, решив, что лучше поинтересоваться у самого Джона, оборачивается к нему. – Вы… друг Шерлока? 

\- Эм-м, - неуверенно тянет он, не зная точно, что именно здесь ответить, но Шерлок избавляет его от этой необходимости, открыв контейнер с радостным до неприличия возгласом.

\- Идеальный образец. Молли, скальпель, - требует он, и та сжимает губы, но подчиняется. 

Лоб Джона прорезает складка, и он решает, что нужно вмешаться. 

\- Думаю, дальше вполне могу помочь я. Уверен, мы отвлекаем вас от дел, - мягко улыбнувшись, произносит он. 

Молли явно ему признательна, но, судя по всему, все равно ждет, что скажет на это Шерлок. Тот, однако, полностью погружен в созерцание вынутой из контейнера (в котором Джон теперь узнал контейнер для донорских органов) человеческой головы, уставился ей в глаза с таким вниманием, какое обычно уделяют любовникам. При этой мысли Джон морщится и касается плеча Молли. Та наконец дергает головой, кивает и торопливо выходит из кабинета, бросив напоследок любопытный взгляд. Раскачивающаяся дверь замирает, и больше Молли не видно. Ни ее, _ни ее волос._

\- Ну, ты просто само очарование, - сообщает Джон, когда вызвавшая его сочувствие девушка уже точно не может ничего услышать. – Поспорить готов, твои подружки рады до невозможности, что ими командуют без устали. 

\- Подружки? – бормочет Шерлок, повернув голову и оттянув ей веко, а затем указывает Джону на острый тонкий скальпель. – Не моя сфера. 

Джон едва не отхватывает ему руку.

\- А, ясно, - произносит он, когда способность ясно мыслить вернулась, а острый инструмент благополучно и без травм перекочевал из рук в руки. – Парни, извини. 

Теперь на мгновение замирает Шерлок. Сардонически приподнимает бровь и беззаботным тоном сообщает:  
\- Строго говоря, я повенчан с работой, - повисшая было в воздухе густая неловкость развеивается, стоит только уголкам губ раздвинуться в задорной улыбке, смягчая сосредоточенное выражение лица. 

Джон смеется в ответ, главным образом из-за странности своего собеседника, но из-за облегчения тоже, и пользуется моментом, чтобы добавить:  
\- Это нормально. Совершенно нормально. 

Улыбка гаснет, от нее остается лишь легкий, играющий в уголках губ намек.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит Шерлок, а затем на его лице снова проступает сосредоточенность. Сделав точный разрез, он осторожно извлекает слабо поблескивающее в рассеянном свете потолочных ламп глазное яблоко. – Три предметных стекла. Пожалуйста, - последнее он добавляет после секундного раздумья. 

Адресовав ему улыбку, Джон передает требуемое. Шерлок делает тонкий срез сетчатки, помещает его на предметное стекло, затем подготавливает еще два и накрывает образцы покровным стеклом. После, явно довольный своей работой, он стряхивает с себя сосредоточенный вид. 

\- Упакуй их. Прочел что-нибудь интересное? – он аккуратно возвращает отрезанную голову в контейнер, защелкивает его. Стянутые с рук перчатки выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. 

\- Не успел, - признает Джон, убирая упакованные образцы в карман и снова оборачиваясь к Шерлоку. – Если честно, я вообще понятия не имею, что именно тебе нужно найти. 

\- Все, что касается зрения, световой чувствительности – нетрудно догадаться. 

Джон шумно вздыхает.  
\- Ну, начнем с того, что… теперь я вижу больше. 

Это тут же заставляет Шерлока насторожиться.  
\- Больше красного? Больше синего? 

Джон наклоняет голову набок.  
\- И этого, и других цветов. У Молли волосы… каштановые, - замявшись, произносит он, а затем уже уверенней повторяет. – Каштановые. Это… это как расцветающие повсюду вспышки, только я едва успеваю их заметить. Это повсюду… - он закрывает глаза и снова их видит: там, в непроглядной черноте, мелькают пятна. Размытые, _но они есть._ Джон трет виски и вздыхает. 

Открыв глаза, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок напряженно его разглядывает. Но единственное, что тот произносит:  
\- Чтением и тестами можно будет заняться дома. Уверен, у меня были журналы по нужной тематике. Пошли, - и, подхватив металлический контейнер, тут же выходит за дверь, оставив Джона позади.

В попытке не отстать, Джон едва не врезается ему в спину.  
\- Шерлок, что… 

\- Джон, - произносит тот, и в тихом голосе слышна та резкость, что заставляет немедленно насторожиться, почувствовать знакомую уже по боям вспышку напряжения. 

Выглянув из-за перекрывшего обзор детектива, он обнаруживает, что в коридоре, в паре шагов от них стоят двое в костюмах, и чувствует, как ускоряется пульсация крови. Неосознанно он сдвигается вбок, переносит вес назад, отклоняется, повторяя позу противника, чуть сгибает пальцы рук и поджимает пальцы ног. 

\- Мистер Холмс, - произносит, наконец, один из «костюмов», приглушенно и резко. Джон скашивает глаза на Шерлока в попытке понять, не узнал ли он заговорившего, но тот лишь слегка прищуривается, так что он снова переводит взгляд на коридор перед собой и напрягает подбородок. – У вас есть кое-что, нужное нам. 

_Я_ , понимает Джон. Шерлок посвятил его в правила партии, но лишь теперь они оказались на игровом поле. Дрожь предвкушения, тянущий в животе холодок подступающей угрозы он встречает с восторгом, более того – он знает, на что способен. В этот момент – ледяной и правильный – он четко уверен в том, что именно может сделать. 

Шерлок поднимает бровь.

\- Неужели? Речь идет о превосходящих ваши умственных способностях или о чем-то ином? 

Джон понимает, что попытки Шерлока вывести собеседников из себя не должны вызывать одобрения, но в итоге сдается и позволяет губам раздвинуться в улыбке. Оба противника подаются вперед, воздух вокруг них гудит от ярости. 

\- Он куда ценнее, чем вы думаете, - сообщает второй «костюм», сделав осторожный шаг вперед и почти загородив широкими плечами дрожащий свет. – До кое-кого дошли… слухи. До серьезных людей.

\- Очень скоро у вас на хвосте будем не только мы, - ухмылку на лице сменяет улыбка, которую разве что в аду сочтут обаятельной. – Передайте в наши руки Джона Ватсона, и можете спокойно вернуться к своей научной аппаратуре, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Шерлок рядом с ним замирает, и на миг Джону кажется, что тот… но накативший было страх тут же сменяется знанием того, на что способен _Шерлок_. Ведь тот, изображая задумчивость, пальцами правой руки открывает защелки контейнера, а левой на мгновение касается запястья Джона – предупреждение, сигнал, - и тут же заставляет обоих громил замереть, сверкнув в их сторону очередной деланной улыбкой. 

\- Хммм… Может, поторгуемся? – на этих словах контейнер летит вперед. 

Как будто одного только запущенного прямо в лицо крупного стального предмета недостаточно, чтобы опешить, тот, предусмотрительно отпертый Шерлоком, распахивается в полете, и из него вываливается, зияя дырой на месте одного из глаз, голова. Секундный шок от этого зрелища дает Джону необходимое время. Он врезается здоровым плечом в первого противника, обрушив того на пол, а Шерлок подсечкой укладывает второго. Все удается почти до разочарования просто, Джон даже успевает на секунду обернуться: оба «костюма» растянулись на полу, голова неизвестного бедняги откатилась в сторону, - а затем Шерлок перепрыгивает через поверженных противников, театрально взметнув полы пальто, хватает Джона за руку, тянет за собой вперед по коридору, и они торопливо несутся прочь. 

\- Голова, - выдыхает Джон, врезавшись в бок остановившегося за углом и напряженно вглядывающегося вперед Шерлока. 

\- А что с ней? – они снова бегут, путь впереди «чист», лишь выглядывают из-за дверей несколько любопытных санитаров и смотрят им, проносящимся мимо, вслед. Это чем-то напоминает Джону те кошмары, что снились ему в бытность студентом медвуза: в них он опаздывал на выпускные экзамены, никак не мог найти нужную аудиторию, и на него нападал подлежащий препарированию труп. Правда, происходящее от этих видений несколько отличается. 

Джон отмахивается от этих мыслей, концентрируется на словах и на проносящемся под ногами коридоре.

\- Нельзя же ее оставить. 

\- Почему нет? 

\- Просто… это… неправильно! – это кажется проявлением неуважения, особенно учитывая «оказанную» головой помощь в побеге. Джону становится жаль неизвестного беднягу. 

\- Он уже мертв, Джон, - лениво замечает Шерлок и толкает его в следующий проход, через коридор, ведущий в лобби. За дверьми видны серые сумерки. 

_Черт. Не успел и дня провести с этим человеком, и посмотрите, до чего докатился._

\- Да, да. Веский аргумент. Боже, а мы – нет. Мы пока еще живы! 

И, сам не отдавая себе отчета, Джон смеется, как полный идиот. Он смеется, а они, спотыкаясь в полумраке, вваливаются в такси, несутся в плотном городском потоке пробудившегося в ночи Лондона. Он сам толком не знает, что именно с ним происходит, но поспорить готов – в итоге окажется, что оно того стоило, и особенно в этом уверяет брошенный на Шерлока взгляд: тот улыбается, на редкость искренне, а затем тоже разражается смехом. 

 

Они возвращаются в квартиру, оба все еще на адреналине и хохочут, как школьники. Для Шерлока это в новинку. Не само чувство удовольствия: оно привычный спутник расследований, особенно такого рода, где тайна кроется настолько глубоко, что можно утонуть, настолько ощутима, что становится осязаемой, где можно вдохнуть и почувствовать, как оседает в легких туман неизвестного. Но вот радоваться этому же в чьем-то обществе, расследовать не в одиночестве, выслушивать восхищенные комментарии и расточаемые похвалы для него – новый опыт. Он в этом никогда не нуждался. Не нуждается и теперь. Но, бросив искоса взгляд на Джона Ватсона, понимает, что ему это начинает… нравиться. 

Он коснулся руки Джона едва ли на секунду, мимолетно скользнул по ней, но за это краткое мгновение от одного к другому в безмолвном диалоге передалось несметное количество информации, Джон среагировал, словно продолжение его нервной системы, они оба действовали одновременно и согласованно. И даже Шерлок при всем его интеллекте не в силах понять, что это значит. 

Джон Ватсон пришел к нему загадкой, но лишь теперь становится понятно, что у нее двойное дно. 

Второе Шерлок откладывает на потом. Сейчас куда важнее оттягивающие карманы предметные стекла, которые он забрал у Джона. Он взбегает по ступенькам и, оказавшись наверху, достает телефон. 

\- Майкрофт, - произносит Шерлок, стоит тому ответить. – На нас напали в Бартсе. Сомневаюсь, что это с твоей подачи. 

В трубке слышно, как Майкрофт переговаривается с кем-то еще, Шерлок нетерпеливо ждет, пока тот закончит. Наконец, Майкрофт прокашливается.  
\- Мы занимаемся этим происшествием. 

Шерлок хмыкает вполголоса. Сзади раздаются шаги Джона – тот направляется в кухню. Шерлок пытается вспомнить, куда именно убрал чай в последний раз, а затем отмахивается от этой мысли, решив, что заварить его для них вполне может и миссис Хадсон, и возвращается к разговору.  
\- Мне нужны образцы сетчатки того, кто тоже это видел.

\- На меня не рассчитывай, - сухо откликается брат. 

\- Хватит выражаться, как полный болван.

Майкрофт, несомненно уловивший язвительный намек на свой вес, никак этот выпад не комментирует.

\- Что ж, тебе повезло: одна из медсестер, под чьим надзором находился Джон Ватсон, к несчастью, скончалась вчера вечером от сердечного приступа. Могу лишь молиться о том, чтобы эта судьба не постигла всех нас, особенно принимая во внимание тот факт, что всех свидетелей, во избежание распространения слухов, приходится скрывать. Бюрократический кошмар, - вздыхает он, и Шерлок смаргивает. Его озарило: вот почему не удалось обнаружить и допросить никого из командования. Правда, Майкрофт тут же сбивает его с мысли, самодовольным: - Хотя, Джон прекрасно справляется и сам. 

На этих словах с кухни доносится сдавленный вопль и звон нескольких упавших на пол сковородок. Шерлок вздрагивает, Джон влетает в гостиную.

\- Там… - он указывает назад со странно спокойным видом, пусть и разглядывает Шерлока с некоторой опаской. – В холодильнике… кое-что лежит. 

\- Не мое, - отрезает Шерлок. – Тебя ведь это волновало? 

\- Не тво… Шерлок. Нельзя хранить части тел вместе с продуктами. 

\- А куда еще их класть? – он с вызывающим видом складывает руки на груди, откидывается на спинку и решительно отказывается прислушиваться к веселому фырканью Майкрофта, доносящемуся из трубки. 

Чайник призывно свистит, Джон, вздохнув, уходит в кухню, так и не перечислив все, что считает в полученном ответе совершенно неприемлемым, а Шерлок снова поднимает телефон и сверлит его взглядом с таким видом, будто Майкрофт способен это почувствовать на расстоянии.  
\- Ты о чем-то говорил? – уточняет он, роняя слова, словно кусочки льда. 

\- Да, конечно, - приглушенно отвечает брат. – Если тебе нужен образец, у нас он есть, но ровно один. На большее не рассчитывай. 

Шерлок кивает, мысли уже понеслись вперед.  
\- Меня это устроит. Пусть глаза отправят на мой адрес немедленно. 

Он встает и уже готов закончить звонок, но в этот момент Майкрофт произносит:  
\- Интересный он, этот солдат, - кажется, он вот-вот скажет что-то еще, но все, что он добавляет, прочистив горло: - Всего доброго, Шерлок, - и в трубке раздаются гудки. 

Какое-то время Джон бесцельно слоняется по квартире. Отвлекать Шерлока, склонившегося над микроскопом и полностью углубившегося в исследование, он не хочет, но чувствует себя бесполезным. В журнале, который он пробует проглядеть, ничего нового о зрении не обнаруживается, интернет также оказывается бесполезен: Джон забивает в поиск все от слепоты до психических заболеваний, но ни одного зарегистрированного случая, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего происходящее с ним, не обнаруживается. Эпидемии точно нет. Результаты приводят его в уныние. Шерлок раздраженно и нетерпеливо изучает свои драгоценные образцы, а в квартире поселяется смутная тревога. 

Что еще хуже – Джон даже не уверен, стоит ли вообще сообщать об этом Шерлоку – теперь он видит это все чаще. Сперва такое творилось лишь с кровью, а теперь это словно просачивается на границу зрения. Он оборачивается, а сбоку вспыхивает _бордовым_ подлокотник кресла, ерзает – кружка в руке _оливковая_. Огонь в камине полыхает _оранжевым_ и _желтым_ , а по центру – _синим_ , и Джон… 

…бросает еще один взгляд, осматривается – но вокруг лишь естественные, хромовые и металлические цвета и оттенки 

Как будто мелькают перед глазами давние и когда-то дорогие воспоминания, вспыхивают, и тут же растворяются в тумане, оставив после себя сосущее чувство потери. Пустоты. 

Но иногда они остаются. Как красный цвет крови, синий цвет глаз Джона и шарфа Шерлока. Они проникают сюда из неизвестного, затерянного между вселенными опасно живого мира ярких оттенков, срастаются с тем, чего коснулись. Словно распространяется вирус - вокруг все больше и больше красного, больше и больше синего, а теперь куртки Джона и волнистого стекла в двери на кухню касается зеленый. Как будто по всем этим обычным вещам проползает гигантский рой, оставляя после гудящий, полыхающий, живой _цвет_.

\- Джон. Джон. 

Его трясут. Джон вздрагивает, резко распрямляется и чуть было не врезается головой Шерлоку в подбородок. 

\- Извини, - выдыхает он. 

Огонь в камине давно угас, остался лишь пепел. Джон сидит в кресле, а рядом присел на корточки и внимательно разглядывает его Шерлок. Кажется, на его лице написаны беспокойство, неловкость и покинутость, но стоит Джону податься вперед, как они тут же сменяются выражением холодной отстраненности. 

\- Становится хуже, - звучит не вопросом, а утверждением, но Джон все равно кивает, а затем, неожиданно для себя, смеется и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд может лишь пожать плечами, посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза - и чуть приоткрыть рот, потому что…

\- В том-то и дело, - выдыхает он, не отводя взгляда. Глаза Шерлока стали… стали… он не может сказать, какими именно, но… _Черт…_ \- Просто я не уверен, что это называется «хуже». Это по-своему… прекрасно. Я вижу все совершенно в ином свете, и… 

\- Тебе следует сохранять объективность. Помни, нам ничего не известно ни о побочных эффектах, ни о возможной опасности для здоровья. Не втягивайся. 

Джон смотрит в ответ прямо и жестко, подтягивается, опирается о колени, оказавшись еще ближе к Шерлоку, чей взгляд выбивает из колеи, но раздражение помогает его выдержать. 

\- А восторженно охать всякий раз, стоит мне назвать новый цвет, это, по-твоему «не втягиваться», что ли? 

\- Я не охаю, - с видимым возмущением откликается Шерлок – Это просто… 

\- Нет, тебе это нравится, даже не отрицай, - огрызается Джон, но затем смягчается. – Ты же должен понимать, каково это. Ты ведь тоже это видишь, - пауза. – Шерлок, у тебя глаза стали… цветными. 

\- Разве это научный термин? 

\- Помолчи, а?.. Я как раз о том и говорю, - выдыхает он. – Господи, у тебя глаза… 

То ли от самих слов, то ли от того, как именно произнес их Джон, Шерлок слегка вздрагивает, кажется завороженным еще больше. 

\- Расскажи, какие, - шепчет он. 

Просьба странная, но учитывая все происходящее, учитывая все, что случилось сегодня, она кажется почти естественной. Особенно в устах того, кто и сам странный и невероятный. Особенно теперь, когда в его глазах – та же невероятность, когда в них мелькает множество всего, мириады оттенков, переплетенных, переходящих один в другой, а перемена заметна, как никогда.

\- Они по-прежнему кажутся серыми, - медленно начинает Джон, и по мере того, как звучит признание в том, что может оказаться болезнью или чем-то прекрасным, что пока остается окутанным завесой тайны, о весомости которой едва ли можно догадаться, голос его набирает скорость. – Почти как ртуть. Но когда ты наклоняешь голову вот так, ладони касаются подбородка, большие пальцы проскальзывают вдоль обнаженной шеи, – они отливают зеленым, как… как океан в пасмурный день, – он чуть отклоняет голову Шерлока назад. Кожа на нижней кромке челюсти немного шершавая (у того не было времени на тщательное бритье), под пальцами трепещет, давая почувствовать биение крови, _красной крови_ , пульс. – А теперь голубые, как осеннее небо над городом, – голос становится едва слышным, слова витают почти у самых губ Шерлока, и Джон с запозданием отстраненно осознает: сейчас они так близко, так идеально рядом, что к ним можно прижаться - нужно только слегка наклониться. Руки, лежащие на шее Шерлока, сжимаются, притягивают чуть ближе, жестом вора, держащего драгоценность, и, _господи_ , кажется, в этот миг Джону действительно хочется… 

\- Джон, у меня вопрос. 

Его дыхание трепещет у приоткрытых губ Шерлока, он ощущает лишь его запах и нотку одеколона, наверняка безумно дорогого; подрагивающих пальцев касаются кончики завитков на затылке, и, вздрагивая на краю обрыва, Джон с усилием произносит:  
\- М-м-м? 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, какого цвета океан в пасмурный день? – тихо и хрипло спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон подается назад, медленно фокусирует взгляд на лице Шерлока.  
\- О, - выдыхает он, а затем, полностью осознав вопрос, повторяет. – _О_. 

Понимание ошарашивает, и Джон замирает в кресле, а Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, проносится на кухню и чем-то грохочет, бормоча под нос теоретические построения одно за другим. Джон едва ли слышит повторный, обращенный к нему вопрос, и лишь после очередного раздраженного оклика заставляет себя встряхнуться.

\- Извини, извини, просто это слишком трудно сразу осознать. Давай подождем минуту. 

_Все эти цвета, не имеющие названия творения, просто ждут, когда смогут заполнить мир… только представь: палитра и живописцы… все краски разливаются по морям, по тротуарам, по песку, расцветают, окутывают, - а потом в них купается весь мир, каким он должен быть. Такой, каким он должен быть._

_Должен быть._

Шерлок хмурится, отставив в сторону собственные затруднения.  
\- У нас _нет_ минуты. Ты ведь сейчас фактически сказал, что у всего в мире есть свой естественный цвет, верно? 

Джон пожимает плечами. Шерлок сужает глаза, на что следует еще одно беспомощное пожатие плеч, а стоит ему прищуриться еще сильнее, Джон встает с кресла, обводит гостиную рукой. 

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Я ничего об этом не знаю, Шерлок. Да, так может показаться, но… на меня это просто нашло, и все. Накатило в какой-то момент.

Шерлок замирает, озадаченно наморщив лоб.  
\- Хочешь, я воссоздам момент? – сделав шаг вперед, он обхватывает Джона за плечи и наклоняется, во взгляде гипнотизирующая решимость. 

Кашлянув, Джон прижимает ладони к его груди и мягко отстраняет.  
\- Эм, нет. Спасибо, но не думаю, что сработает, – твердо говорит он, отчаянно надеясь, что над ним не насмехаются. Хотя с этого ненормального, хранящего в холодильнике части тел, вполне станется. Черт, он уже думает о нем с чрезмерной симпатией. Джон снова прокашливается, борясь с замешательством, и поднимает взгляд. – Просто… я устал, - так и есть. И после признания усталость накатывает с новой силой. Все происходящее слишком ошеломляет, а теперь, когда нужно обдумать еще больше всего, мозг просто переполнен. Господи, неужели с Шерлоком все время так? 

Он потирает плечо и, задев скрытые тканью швы, вздыхает, морщится от боли.  
\- Не надо пытаться вытянуть из меня ответы на вопросы, которые раньше никогда даже не ставились. Я просто не знаю. Не всем дано быть гениями. Нам, обычным людям, нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Ты вообще спишь хоть когда-нибудь? Ешь? С тех пор, как началась вся эта история, я тебя ни за тем, ни за другим не заставал, - Джон поводит плечом, дожидаясь ответа, о содержании которого и так уже догадывается.

Шерлок фыркает.  
\- Нудно. И, безусловно, не во время расследования. 

Джон зевает, а затем, осознав это, тут же захлопывает рот.  
\- Что ж, не мне судить. Но если с утра ты будешь смахивать на зомби, я лично впихну в тебя тост, и я это всерьез. 

Шерлок не в силах сдержать улыбку, но затем, похоже, цепляется за какое-то из слов Джона и хмурится.  
\- С утра? Веселье только начинается, а ты отправляешься спать? 

\- Не гений, помнишь? – он бросает на Шерлока предупреждающий взгляд, прежде чем тот успевает что-то на это ответить. – Для меня здесь веселого мало. Мне надо выспаться. Мне нужно время. А кроме того, прямо сейчас я тебе не нужен… 

\- Разумеется, ты мне нужен.

Оба умолкают. 

\- Я не…

\- Я просто…

\- Спасибо, - Джон глубоко тронут, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Шерлок, кажется, зол на себя самого, словно фраза вырвалась вопреки его воле. Больше он ничего не говорит – коротко кивает и отворачивается. 

\- Наверху есть спальня. Если обнаружу что-то интересное, я тебя разбужу. 

Джон улыбается. Он может только надеяться, что под словом «интересное» они с Шерлоком понимают одно и то же, но решает об этом не упоминать.  
\- Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок. 

\- Инфицированный образец доставят в ближайшее время. Я проведу сравнение и сообщу обо всем, что удалось выяснить. 

\- Звучит здорово. Спокойной ночи, Ше…

\- Уверен, завтра мы разберемся, в чем причина, и сможем начать поиски лечения. 

\- Шерлок, - он разворачивается обратно и с громким хлопком кладет ладонь на косяк. Шерлок удивленно оглядывается, Джон поднимает брови. – Хочешь сказать что-то еще, пока я не ушел? Тогда выкладывай сейчас, последний шанс. 

Шерлок задумывается.

\- Иногда я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Могу молчать целыми днями. Или не есть, или не спать. Мои эксперименты по всей квартире ты уже видел. На этом все, самое худшее тебе известно. 

Джон смаргивает. 

\- Когда эта история закончится, ты будешь искать, с кем снять квартиру. Думаю, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался. Если, конечно, тебя это устроит.

Джон снова моргает, но на сей раз слегка улыбается, смотрит на Шерлока. Тот нервно регулирует фокусировку микроскопа, плечи его напряжены, и яснее некуда – такие разговоры он ведет нечасто и такого раньше не испытывал. Симпатия, привязанность, внезапно и неожиданно возникшая дружба – все эти чувства вдруг усиливаются вдвое, и, даже не принимая во внимание те несостоявшиеся предполагаемые поцелуи, очевидно – за всем этим что-то есть. И этого Джону вполне достаточно. 

Он опускает голову.  
\- _Спокойной ночи_ , Шерлок, - и с этими словами уходит наверх. 

Тот не смотрит ему вслед, вместо этого начинает деловито выписывать существенные моменты об образцах сетчатки. Но все-таки, когда закрывается с тихим щелчком дверь спальни, Джон почти уверен, что слышит донесшийся снизу короткий и удивленный смешок, а затем квартира вновь погружается в тишину. 

Он думает об этом, погружаясь в сон. Но позже, в беспокойных видениях возникают вспышки цвета. Ему снится Шерлок. Обнаженный, с тонкой прозрачной кожей, стоящий в океане. Он манит к себе, указывает вдаль, на горизонт, расцвеченный величественным закатом в багряный, оранжевый и желтый, а вдалеке видна простая и отталкивающая чернота надвигающегося шторма. Только Джон берет Шерлока за руку, как с неба срывается вниз ледяная, добела раскаленная молния, и он, вздрогнув, просыпается. 

 

_Препарат #1 Образец сетчатки не инфицированного млекопитающего_

_Нервная ткань_

_1000x – ганглионарные клетки_

_Субретинальное пространство; фоторецепторы._

Картинка, по сравнению с той, что дает электронный микроскоп в Бартсе, нечеткая, размытая, разрешение низкое, но разглядеть все можно. Он изучал этот образец весь день, жадно разглядывая перекрещивающиеся волокна, впитывая увиденное, тут же укладывая все в единую схему – тонкие полосы, черные палочки* на белом выстроились с обеих сторон в единую линию. В окулярах она кажется похожей на штрих-код. Он сделал снимок, но это уже, скорее, для учета – ему самому это не нужно: изображение, понятное и запомненное, всплывает перед взглядом, стоит только закрыть глаза. _Файл, сохранить._

Он аккуратно убирает первый образец и кладет на предметный столик второй, закрепляет его клеммами, регулирует конденсор. 

_Препарат #2 Образец сетчатки инфицированного млекопитающего_

Как и обещали, один из помощников Майкрофта доставил его рано утром. Разумеется, это обусловлено желанием получить подвижки в расследовании. Но сейчас, по сравнению с происходящим, эти вопросы не имеют значения, он едва ли задумывается о Майкрофте, склонившись к окулярам. 

_Нервная ткань, 1000х - субретинальное пространство; фоторецепторы._

Сейчас, склонившийся над микроскопом, он напоминает скрягу, ревностно оберегающего сокровища ото всех посягательств, в этот миг открытие принадлежит ему, только ему. 

Когда он все понимает, нет ни удивленного выдоха, ни потрясенного восклицания. Он берется за дело, как ученый, записывает все увиденное, отметив, что наблюдения, как и всегда, остаются холодными и отстраненными. Он дышит ровно и глубоко, медленно смаргивает и смотрит на изображение, на те его отличия, что изменят мир. 

Когда в тишине раздается голос Джона, хриплый спросонья и от усталости, он едва не ломает карандаш.

\- Что-то удалось выяснить? 

\- Все. Иди, посмотри, - тихо, на долгом выдохе отвечает он.

Услышав, что Джон подошел ближе, Шерлок пускается в объяснения, почти благоговейно касаясь кончиками пальцев своих заметок и предметных стекол.  
\- Неинфицированный образец под микроскопом ничем не отличается от обычной картины, какую вполне можно увидеть в учебниках. Пигментный эпителий, а за ним – ряд цилиндрических фоторецепторов – палочек. 

\- А вот второй образец. Сетчатка той медсестры, которая видела красный и, согласно отчетам, начала испытывать «кратковременные приступы нестандартных видений», – выдержку из дела он цитирует, скептически приподняв бровь. – Скорее всего, если основываться на нашем опыте, речь идет о следах синего и зеленого… а, да, – вздохнув, он тянется к образцу под номером 2, устанавливает его на предметный столик. – Палочки на месте, но между ними есть кое-что еще. Более… заостренные клетки, конической формы. Центральная ямка** почти полностью состоит из них. Она отвечает за предметное зрение, - продолжает он, - и это фактически означает, что они в фокусе, и что мы на самом деле видим цвета, причем с куда большей четкостью, чем все, что мы видели раньше в черно-белом. 

На мгновение он умолкает. Ему нужно настроить микроскоп для Джона, но еще больше – умерить собственное волнение, проносящееся по спине острым, чувствительным холодком азарта от исследования и успеха. 

\- Пока что понятия не имею, что все это значит, но я обнаружил, в чем разница. Она есть, она реальна. Это только начало. Нужно будет пообщаться с экспертами, но, по крайней мере, теперь есть от чего отталкиваться. А затем можно начать поиски… - он не договаривает: сквозь окружающую его сверкающую ауру собственного триумфа пробивается и привлекает внимание вспышка: Джон. 

Чуть подвинувшись, Шерлок смотрит, как тот клонится вперед. Не просто смотрит – он наблюдатель по сути своей: темные круги под глазами и напряженные плечи выдают усталость, залегшая между бровей складка говорит о беспокойстве, а в шаге вперед видны, несмотря ни на что, надежда и решимость. Но кроме всего этого о себе явно заявляет, давит на Джона со всех сторон еще что-то, к чему тот пытается притерпеться: он нервно дергает головой, обшаривает все вокруг взглядом, поза – беспокойная, напряженная, пальцы подрагивают. За все то время (пусть совсем короткое), что Джон был с ним рядом, Шерлок ни разу не видел в нем такой неуверенности и в то же время такой ожесточенности. Ни разу не видел, чтобы тот был настолько… не в порядке.

Джон выпрямляется, пошатывается. Шерлок едва успевает вскочить, как он спотыкается и валится назад, в подхватившие его руки, горячий и взмокший.  
\- Джон? – голос странно высокий, одна рука ложится на лоб, вторая обхватывает запястье, считывая пульс. Температура невысокая, сердцебиение не зашкаливает, следовательно – не болезнь, способная превратить чудо происходящего в куда более зловещую картину. Но Джону _явно_ плохо, у него кружится, голова, он задыхается, крепко зажмурился, и Шерлок помогает ему опуститься на пол.

\- О, господи, Шерлок, - он хрипит, цепляется за его рубашку – сейчас она кажется _фиолетовой_ , неизвестный прежде _темно-лиловый_ оттенок заставляет вспомнить о баклажанах, этот образ вспыхивает в голове, заполняет мысли, отвлекает, и Шерлок отгоняет его прочь. Сейчас у него есть куда более насущная проблема: Джона все еще трясет, лицо искажено, _лазурно-синие_ глаза крепко зажмурены. Шерлок может лишь беспомощно поддерживать его, а боль Джона явна и очевидна, что физически отдается в его груди, и не будь он сейчас столь поглощен поисками решения, поразился бы этому сопереживанию куда сильнее. Подобный отклик для него редкость, мало кто способен его вызвать, – а теперь тот, кому это удалось, испытывает боль, и Шерлок не знает, что делать, не знает, как это прекратить. 

\- Джон, ты должен сказать мне, что случилось, - упрашивает он. Руки, сжимающие плечи Джона дрожат, но голос ровный. – Скажи, чтобы я смог... 

\- Это повсюду, - выдыхает Джон, притягивая его ближе. – Я открываю глаза, а весь мир как будто взрывается, - судорожно выдохнув, он опускает голову Шерлоку на плечо. Лоб влажный от пота, и там, где он касается шеи, начинает покалывать кожу. – Это обрушивается сразу, со всех сторон… - Джон откидывает голову назад и вдруг распахивает глаза, обводит комнату диким взглядом, а затем пристально, жадно всматривается в его лицо и зажмуривается снова, и кажется – неудержимая жизнь в этих синих глазах Шерлоку просто почудилась. – Это… прекрасно, черт подери. Как будто именно так все и должно быть. Как будто мир должен был быть таким ярким с самого начала. Но этого слишком много, все слишком быстро. Это чересчур, Шерлок… 

Кажется, собственные слова его успокоили, он затих, грудь больше не вздымается резкими рывками, высох на остывающем лбу пот. Но он все еще сидит, уткнувшись Шерлоку между плечом и шеей, и не поднимает голову. Шерлок обхватывает ладонью его затылок, сперва неловко и напряженно, но затем расслабляется, поглаживает Джона по голове неуверенными пальцами и смотрит, как серые прядки волос становятся светло-русыми. 

\- Так было и в моей голове, - наконец произносит он. – Все время, пока я не смог все организовать в нормально функционирующую систему. Но иногда это возвращается: когда вокруг слишком много всего. Слишком много… - он оглядывается с таким видом, будто эти слова могут повиснуть перед ним в воздухе, но сейчас есть лишь кухня. И медленно вторгающиеся со всех сторон размытые цвета. _В точности, как он говорил_. Шерлок тут же переводит взгляд на Джона, на его цвета, знакомые и теплые, а не агрессивно бьющие в глаза и… 

\- Сенсорная перегрузка? – приглушенно подсказывает Джон. 

Уголок рта дергается вверх.  
\- Да, думаю, это верное определение, - он снова задумчиво молчит, медленно перебирает волосы Джона однообразными успокаивающими движениями, а затем тот, наконец, отстраняется и смотрит на Шерлока, едва приоткрыв глаза. 

\- Правда, я могу к этому приноровиться. Могу привыкнуть, - он касается ладонью щеки Шерлока, задумчиво поглаживает, а затем смело распахивает глаза. – Шерлок, - начинает он, и обращение звучит началом вопроса. Джон выпрямляется, и, возможно, не будь Шерлок столь поглощен ощущением огрубевших подушечек пальцев на коже, смог бы догадаться, что последует дальше. – Что, если бы я сказал, что не хочу вылечиться? - Джон шумно втягивает воздух. – Что, если бы я сказал, что хочу, чтобы это распространилось? 

\- В таком случае я бы ответил – браво, доктор Ватсон. 

Это не голос Шерлока. 

Оба пораженно оборачиваются. В дверном проеме стоит Майкрофт. Яркий и полноцветный. И улыбается с видом победителя. 

 

\- Какого черта ты сюда явился? 

Тот не обращает внимания на Шерлока и смотрит на Джона, невозмутимо улыбаясь.  
\- Хорошо выглядите, доктор Ватсон. 

\- Спасибо… - Джон оглядывается на Шерлока, пытаясь понять его реакцию, и в голове тут же что-то щелкает. – Выходит, вы – брат.

\- Майкрофт Холмс. Рад знакомству. Точнее, хотел бы сказать, что испытываю радость, но, к несчастью, мой визит носит…

\- Твой визит сам по себе - несчастье, – перебивает Шерлок и отвечает на раздраженный взгляд Майкрофта недовольной гримасой, встряхивает головой. – А чего ты ожидал: приглашения заходить в любое время? От меня? 

\- … деловой характер, - заканчивает Майкрофт, демонстративно фыркнув. 

Яд в голосе Шерлока тут же сменяется любопытством. Он поднимается на ноги, подходит ближе к брату.

\- Итак… что значит это твое «браво»? 

Хмыкнув, Майкрофт указывает за спину кончиком зонта.  
\- Может быть, присядем? 

Джон пытается подняться, чему очень некстати мешает рана в плече. Братья не обращают на него внимания – ушли в некий безмолвный диалог, в котором оба все понимают лишь по легким изменениям в лицах друг друга.

\- Спасибо, сам справлюсь, - ворчит Джон, наконец встав и опершись о тумбочку. Братья даже не шелохнулись. – Может, чаю сделать? – предлагает он, просто, чтобы уведомить их, что он все еще здесь. 

\- Нет, - откликается Шерлок, быстрым движением пролетает мимо брата и с нетерпеливым видом падает в кресло. – Объяснись, - последнее обращено к Майкрофту. Тот поднимает брови, знаком показывает Джону пройти вперед. Джон колеблется, но в этом не чувствуется, по крайней мере пока, никакой угрозы, так что он опускается на диван, оставив Майкрофту второе кресло, которое тот тут же занимает. Братья снова пристально смотрят друг на друга.

Джон едва не закатывает глаза. Его раздражение подогревается сгущающимся в воздухе, почти ощутимым напряжением, но прежде чем он успевает хоть что-то сказать или сделать, Шерлок шумно выдыхает – слишком длинно, чтобы счесть это результатом затрудненного дыхания, слишком изобличительно для простого вздоха. 

\- Ты. Это все – ты. 

\- Что, прости? – Джон наклоняет голову набок. 

Шерлок лишь нетерпеливо отмахивается, и вместо него отвечает Майкрофт. 

\- Он хочет сказать, Джон, что я был не вполне честен, рассказывая об обстоятельствах, связанных с вашим ранением, - Шерлок на это фыркает, и брат бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд, но затем снова берет себя в руки. – Желаешь объяснить все сам? 

\- Не хватает фактов. Их от меня кое-кто утаил, - огрызается Шерлок. 

Майкрофта это из равновесия не выводит.

\- Что ж, ладно – он поворачивается к Джону. – Тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмой год, небольшая деревня в сельской части Англии. Сообщается о человеке, заявляющем, что он видит цвета, отличные от уже известных. Разумеется, его принимают за сумасшедшего, но возникают все новые случаи. Начитается секретное правительственное расследование _«Рой Джи Бив»*_. После ряда тестов становится ясно, что причина кроется в мутации ДНК видевших цвета. Именно она позволила им получить способность к тому, что получает название «цветное зрение широкого спектра». Выгоды очевидны – новые профессии, новое искусство. Вам это должно быть понятно, – вздохнув, он продолжает говорить, и с каждым словом становится видно, что рассказывать ему становится все более неприятно. – Но в итоге было заявлено, что прежде, чем все обнародовать, нужно провести дополнительные исследования. 

\- Так вот значит, кто я? Подопытный кролик в вашем небольшом эксперименте? – Джон вдруг чувствует себя… оплеванным. От ярости и непонятного отвращения подрагивают сложенные на коленях руки. Да, цветное зрение дало ему много прекрасного, но вместе с тем… все это в корне неправильно. Над ним экспериментировали, даже не удосужившись заручиться согласием, с ним могли сотворить все, что угодно… 

Майкрофт наклоняет голову набок, задумывается, опустив уголки губ.  
\- По сути да, но не в тот момент. Видите ли, в правительстве без энтузиазма относились к идее обнародования. В итоге я обнаружил, что проект планируют свернуть, а всех оставшихся… уничтожить. На первый план вышла необходимость найти лечение, и она очень скоро стала приоритетом. 

\- Ты это уже видел, - догадывается Шерлок. Он сидит, прижав сложенные ладони к подбородку, оглядывает Майкрофта с головы до ног. – Тебя бы убили. Убили бы любого, кто… - он умолкает, становится даже бледнее обычного, встает и подходит к книжным полкам. 

Кивок. 

\- В силу этого, я и еще несколько активистов решили взять дело в свои руки. Или, точнее, передать его в твои. 

Шерлок оперся руками о полки, плечи опущены. Лица Джону не видно, да и в чтении людей он с Шерлоком не сравнится никогда, но по согнутой спине и напряженным рукам понятно: принять известие о том, что его обвели вокруг пальца, Шерлоку нелегко. Джон сглатывает, и тихо, сам еще не до конца отойдя от потрясения, спрашивает:  
\- А почему… почему именно я? 

\- О, думаю, тому немало причин, - ехидно произносит Шерлок, предупреждая все, что только может сказать Майкрофт. – Им нужен был человек, недавно вернувшийся в Лондон. С достаточно серьезным ранением, чтобы антитела после переливания крови с этим их разработанным образцом вируса, распространяющегося через взгляд, никого не насторожили. Тот, чьи достаточно сильные моральные принципы побудят прийти к тому же выводу: вирус надо распространить. Тот, у кого хватит мужества через это пройти. Последние два пункта – выстрел наугад, но во все остальные, Джон, ты вписываешься, так что, когда всплыло твое имя, ты стал для них идеальным кандидатом. 

Шерлок все еще не поворачивается к нему лицом, его спина слегка вздрагивает, стоит Джону тихо спросить:  
\- А ты?

\- Мои передвижения, а следовательно, и твои, он мог легко отследить. Он знал, что мы, как минимум, занесем вирус в Бартс, правда, поспорить готов, не предполагал, что я пойду на предосторожность с очками. В случае если не сработает, я – не страшная потеря, но в то же время я достаточно импульсивен, чтобы пожелать сохранить цвета, для себя.

\- И ты достаточно умен, чтобы ускользнуть от наших противников из правительства, - тихо добавляет Майкрофт, напряженно глядя на него. Шерлок чуть приподнимает голову, и становится ясно - похвалы, как ни странно, оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы поднять ему настроение. А затем Шерлок бумерангом разворачивается назад, в глазах его виден уже знакомый свет логических построений и выводов. Почти пришел в себя, понимает Джон и впервые за последние десять минут немного расслабляется. Если Шерлок вернулся в игру, значит, еще не конец. 

\- Ты обещал мне неделю, – медленно произносит тот, шагая вперед, – но явился, не прошло и нескольких дней, – во взгляде что-то вспыхивает, проносится яркой искрой в темных зрачках. – Бартс. На нас напали двое. В правительстве уже знают о твоем плане. 

Майкрофт молчит, но это и есть ответ. Джон переводит взгляд с одного брата на другого и встает с дивана.  
\- Так что нам теперь делать? 

Оба бросают на него удивленный взгляд, Джон поднимает брови.  
\- Я так понимаю, мы все еще в деле. Так что лучше пошевеливаться, раз уж нас вынюхивает чертово правительство. 

Майкрофт смотрит на него оценивающе, но по лицу Шерлока ничего нельзя прочесть.  
\- А ты не думал, что я могу и не захотеть распространения? Что мне может быть все равно? 

Джон ушам своим не верит. Он покачивается на пятках, моргает, наклонив голову, и пытается осознать, что именно услышал.  
\- Извини, но не ты ли сейчас что-то говорил насчет «достаточной импульсивности, чтобы пожелать это сохранить»? Разве ты не… 

\- Да, для себя, - огрызается Шерлок. – С какой стати мне должно быть дело до того, что у остальных есть или нет? С чего им быть для меня важными?

Теперь Джон озадачен окончательно, пристально уставился на Шерлока сквозь застилающую взгляд дымку ярости.  
\- С чего… Это же люди, которые понятия не имеют, что это такое, как это… 

\- И что? 

\- Боже ты мой… ты хоть отдаешь себе отчет, что это значит? Это может изменить весь мир, – Джон коротко, невесело фыркает. – Мне казалось, ты вцепишься в эту затею из-за одной лишь возможности перевернуть весь миропорядок с ног на голову. Хаос как раз в твоем духе. Я думал, тебя приведет в восторг мысль о мире в полном цвете, но нет, для тебя это - всего лишь эксперимент. Наиграешься, и упрячешь обратно в коробку, так что ли? Выбросишь, как только это перестанет тебя забавлять? Боже, да ты просто ребенок, – эти слова неприятны ему самому, краем глаза он видит, как дернулся Майкрофт, но какая-то часть его существа, полная злобы, действительно так считает, и ее лишь раздразнивает его собственное утомление. А все остальное внимание устремлено на Шерлока, на то, как его холодный взгляд становится ледяным, и при виде написанной на лице горечи Джон вздрагивает. 

\- Никто меня не обязывал печься обо всех этих несчастных людях, которые никогда не испытают, что такое новое полноцветное зрение, _доктор_ , – произносит Шерлок, уходит в кухню и собирает образцы. – Меня наняли для выполнения задания. Более того, я решил задачу, именно так устроен мой разум, и ты это знаешь, что бы там ни лгал мой брат. Вот что важно для меня, – последнее слово он выделяет, яростно хлопнув по столу записями, набирает в грудь воздуха для следующей тирады, но Джон успевает вставить:

\- А я важен? 

С того места у дивана, где он стоит, кухня просматривается плохо, Шерлока видно лишь мельком. Рубашка измята, висит на плечах забытый шарф, глаза красные после бессонной ночи, он бледен как белые кости, и кажется, что из него выпили всю жизнь и все краски. 

\- Это невозможно. 

\- Но это так, – утверждение, не вопрос, а Шерлок, ничего не отрицает. Он как никогда походит на ребенка, которым его назвал Джон, просто теперь это сходство дает то, как потерянно и упрямо Шерлок не отводит взгляд, открытость и беспомощность в глазах. И впервые за все короткое время после их знакомства он кажется настолько ранимым. 

\- Я просто прошу решить новую загадку, – тихо произносит Джон, медленно подходя ближе, пока не встречается глазами с Шерлоком. Господи, они оба слишком утомились, и для такой задачи слишком молоды. – Разобраться с эпидемией цвета. Найти способ, как распространить это повсюду. 

\- Ты просишь не только об этом.

Можно было и догадаться, что Шерлок поймет невысказанное. Джон выдыхает через нос, опускает голову, а Шерлок подходит ближе, слегка наклонив голову набок. Вычисляющий, скрупулезный. В глазах – пугающая честность.

\- Ты просишь предать страну. Ладно. Также ты просишь меня уехать из города, по крайней мере, на время, пока все не уляжется. Пусть с натяжкой, но если на то будут верные причины, я на это способен. Но что именно за причины? Ведь это значит, и я прошу тебя это понять, что я также брошу свою работу, все, чем я живу. Ты знаешь, насколько иногда мне становится скучно? В качестве аналогии – это прямая противоположность названному тобой, как будто вокруг сплошная серая и унылая бесконечность. Сможешь вынести меня такого? Ты меня едва знаешь, мы только познакомились. 

Он заходит в гостиную, становится за креслом Майкрофта.

\- Но, если, несмотря на все перечисленное, невзирая на то, что мое рацио утверждает обратное, я уеду, вырву ради тебя с корнем все, что делает меня мной, - все это будет ради некой благородной цели дать миру то, что ты посчитал его естественным состоянием. Причем, подобные решения едва ли можно принимать, основываясь лишь на убеждениях одного человека. Не слишком тяжелая ноша для двоих? А кроме того, я не верю в благородство, Джон. Это не мое. Так что, полагаю, верным вопросом будет - _достаточно_ ли ты важен. 

К концу его речи Джон потрясенно молчит. Он осмеян, загнан в угол и раздавлен тяжестью простой, озвученной Шерлоком правды, бессилен против этого всеобъемлющего потока слов. 

\- Что ж, - произносит он наконец, не глядя на Шерлока. – Это ведь тебе решать, разве нет? 

Тишина становится невыносимой, дурманящей, и Майкрофт, занявший на время их спора роль пассивного наблюдателя, решает наконец восстановить порядок и встает с кресла. 

\- Шерлок, Джон, вы должны понять…

На этих словах раздается треск, звон разбитого стекла, Шерлок бросается на пол, дергая Майкрофта за собой, Джон растягивается за журнальным столиком. 

\- Что за… - еле выдыхает он. Падение на пол вышибло весь воздух из легких. Взлохмаченный Шерлок приподнимается на локтях с таким видом, будто хочет кого-то убить, и, прищурившись, оглядывает гостиную, а под ним что-то бессвязно шипит Майкрофт. Джон переворачивается, не обращая внимания на то, как дергает при этом плечо. У разбитого окна колышутся занавески. – Что-то кинули или стреляли? 

Не ответив, Шерлок осторожно перекатывается на бок, отползает так, чтобы его не было видно через окно, и встает. Затем оборачивается, сжав губы в мрачном удовлетворении.  
\- Выстрел, - произносит он, указав на отверстие в кухонной стене, где в штукатурке, несомненно, засела пуля. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, окажется, что стреляли из стандартного для правительственных людей оружия , - выдыхает Майкрофт, укрывшись за креслом и восстанавливая часть самообладания, одернув жилет. 

Шерлок держится в стороне от окна, слегка пригнувшись, и насмешливо смотрит на брата.  
– Вероятно, проследили за тобой. Браво.

Джон откатывается к дивану, доползает до кухни и встает. Где-то снаружи затаился некто, включивший его имя в список на уничтожение, но Джон странно спокоен. Хотя… он оборачивается, вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока.  
\- Стреляли в меня, в тебя или в твоего брата? 

\- Вероятнее всего, в тебя, ты – помеха. Правда, если тебя пытаются захватить, а не убить, то цель либо я, либо Майкрофт, ведь мы можем этому помешать, - Джону кажется, что для озвученной перспективы голос Шерлока слишком уж довольный, но затем он переключается на другое: в конце концов, как тот сказал, куда вероятнее, что остерегаться надо ему, Джону.

\- Ты в порядке? – слышит он свой собственный голос. 

\- Я? В норме, - Шерлок уже думает о другом. – Нам нужно уходить. 

\- Майкрофт? – уточняет Джон, и тот слабо кивает, встает и закрывает дверь в кухню. Щелкает язычок замка, Джон пытливо смотрит на Шерлока. – Уходить? Почему? 

Взгляд, брошенный на него Шерлоком способен повторно заморозить полярные льды.  
\- По нам стреляли. За тобой охотится правительство Британии. Другими словами, на Бейкер-стрит больше оставаться нельзя, это опасно, до тех пор пока я не найду способ лечения и не разберусь с твоей затеей, - последние слова обращены к Майкрофту, который уже начал терять терпение. 

\- До тех пор, пока ты… - Джон пытается уложить в голове эту фразу. Идея отчасти вызывает иррациональное отторжение: он привязался к этому месту, и, в каком-то смысле, почти согласился здесь поселиться. Странно, но здесь он чувствует себя дома. Шерлок быстро собирает со стола вещи, не удостоив Джона ответом, и тот, наконец, полностью осознает смысл сказанного.

\- Они… правительство. Ты считаешь, что меня не убьют, если ты найдешь способ лечения, - произносит он утвердительно. Лицо Шерлока сперва напрягается, а затем быстро разглаживается, как будто предыдущее выражение смыло водой, и это для Джона вполне достаточный ответ. – О, господи, - выдыхает он, почувствовав, как при воспоминании о некоторых недавних высказываниях в нем поднимается волна раскаяния. – Шерлок, я вовсе не…

\- Я все еще могу решить эту задачу! – набрасывается тот на Джона. Взмах руки отправляет предметные стекла с образцами крови и сетчатки на пол. – И я все еще могу тебя спасти, - это он добавляет уже тише. 

Молчание. 

Шерлок тяжело дышит, и внезапно Джон замечает, как вздрагивает его спина, словно по ней что-то пронеслось, как он вдруг ослабел и начал заваливаться вперед. Джон инстинктивно поднимает руки, обхватывает Шерлока за плечи – зеркальное отражение того, как они стояли раньше, и теперь уже Шерлок поднимает на него усталый взгляд из-под прикрытых век, а под глазами у него залегли тени. 

\- Эй, - тихо бормочет Джон, и на секунду ему хочется, чтобы оба они могли просто забыть об опасностях, чтобы их встреча случилась при каких угодно других обстоятельствах. Правда, похоже, решает он, для них всегда будет только один возможный путь. 

\- Шерлок, то, что я наговорил… Я не гений, - ответом служит чуть язвительно приподнятая бровь. Хоть что-то. – Я тогда понятия не имел, что поставлено на карту, и, не зная всех фактов, сказал кое-что, что было несправедливо.

\- Но это было правдой, - перебивают его.

\- Это совсем не значит, что это стоило говорить, - твердо отвечает Джон. – А кроме того, раз уж ты к этому пришел, мы можем изменить все для людей, сделать так, как будет хорошо для мира, - в голосе бесконечная нежность. – Очень хорошо. 

\- Если… если я это сделаю, - Шерлок раздраженно фыркает. – Не могу я сделать это ради людей, как ты не понимаешь? Мне плевать на остальной мир, но, думаю, мне не безразлична мысль о твоей смерти, - он умолкает, и добавляет тише, как будто на исповеди. – Я не хороший человек, Джон. 

Мгновение Джон обдумывает ответ, но он и так очевиден, с самого начала, почти с того самого момента, как он очнулся и встретился глазами с живым и любопытным взглядом.  
\- Для меня ты – хороший, - он дает время осознать сказанное, не отрываясь смотрит на Шерлока, опустившего голову. – И еще ничего не кончено. Ты ведь не сдашься так просто, Шерлок, я это знаю… Майкрофт тебя не обставил. У него были шпионы, оперативники и куда больше ресурсов. И на самом деле все это даже не было настоящим расследованием. 

\- Но если я найду способ вылечить, если смогу разгадать…

\- Шерлок, - мягко упрекает он. – Ты же можешь все поменять. Измени цель. Если у тебя получится найти, как распространить это по всему миру… Это ведь задача покрупнее, так? 

На дрожащих губах кривая улыбка.  
\- На самом деле, она до прискорбия простая. 

В груди Джона поднимается, вздрагивает надежда.  
\- Так ты это сделаешь? 

Шерлок задумывается.

\- Может быть опасно, - бормочет Джон. 

Несколько секунд Шерлок просто рассматривает его, как будто обрабатывает некую новую информацию, а затем ухмыляется.  
\- Думаю, мне бы понравилось жить с тобой вместе.

\- Быть может, когда-нибудь так и будет, - чинно откликается Джон, но на лице его улыбка, почти заразная, а затем Майкрофт прокашливается, напоминая, что они здесь не одни.

\- Я рад, что вы со всем разобрались, но, быть может, стоит отложить вопрос съема квартиры на потом? Смею напомнить, пока мы говорим, ваш будущий дом окружают. 

Шерлок бросает на него сердитый взгляд, но соглашается с высказыванием, выпрямляется, и в глазах его вспыхивает уже знакомый Джону огонек. Он снова уверен, в мозгу уже проносятся, отражаются на выразительном лице вычисления.

\- Джон, проверь, что ноутбук заряжен. Майкрофт, собери образцы. Твои люди смогут обеспечить нам охрану? – дождавшись кивка, он удовлетворено отворачивается к Джону, на его лицо набегает мрачная тень. Он горит нетерпением, и в этот момент, когда разум его работает на полную, он являет собой прекрасное зрелище. Джон широко улыбается и идет выполнять сказанное. _Дьявол, мы действительно на это решились. Теперь все, или ничего._

 

Вскоре Майкрофт уже наготове, он остается в безопасной кухне, как на центральном посту, и выжидает. Шерлок и Джон стоят у окна, готовые вылезти на пожарную лестницу. Глаза Джона слабо поблескивают в темноте. 

\- Готов?

\- Да. 

В темноте слышно их дыхание, а затем Джон подставляет сцепленные ладони, подсаживает поставившего на них ступню Шерлока, и тот взбирается на крышу, проскальзывает между двумя дымоходами. Там, внизу, на улицы сочится желтый свет фонарей и окон, дома проступают в темноте синевой, а небо уже начинает светлеть, в нем разливается бледно-голубой свет зари. Шерлок морщится. У них почти нет времени. Торопливо обернувшись, он втягивает Джона наверх. К счастью, тот и сам достаточно силен – помощи почти не потребовалось. В будущих расследованиях такое весьма кстати, думается Шерлоку – _военный_ врач и все, что стоит за этими словами.

Он останавливается. Сейчас не время размышлять о будущем. Не сейчас, ведь где-то, в одном из этих обычных домов, затаился стрелок, прослеживающий все пути к отступлению. Он бросает взгляд вниз, на улицу, но в этот час она пуста – лишь крадется в тенях бездомный кот, да скользит пара такси, и здесь, в центре города это единственные признаки жизни. Кивком он указывает, куда именно им предстоит пробраться по крышам, и вот они уже продвигаются вперед, пригнувшись, похожие на пятна темноты, мелькающие и исчезающие в свете занимающегося утра. Рядом слышно ровное дыхание Джона и легкие шаги. Они пробираются, стараясь не наступать на расшатанную и потрескавшуюся черепицу, и все кажется – они одни в этом мире, две странствующих души в отдаленном гуле спящего города. 

Они бегут, а он вдруг понимает, что это _прекрасно_. Обычно подобные мысли в голове не задерживаются, но сейчас – тот редкий момент, когда это понимание охватывает абсолютно все. Потому что перед ними занимается день, полный жизни в оттенках золота и синевы, чуть вдалеке змеятся лиловые очертания домов, еще дальше туманным серебром мерцает ночь, внизу на улицах светятся красным стоп-сигналы, а показавшийся краешек утреннего солнца бьет по глазам оранжевым, и в этом новом и полном теперь зрении Земля предстает яркой и правильной как никогда. Но главное – рядом с ним тот человек, что должен заполнить мир цветом. Теперь он может увидеть все глазами Джона и понять, почему это так важно. Почему это не должно закончиться. Почему он должен позволить Джону пойти на это: нужно рискнуть, или ничего не будет. 

Они снова стоят на земле, в конце длинного ряда домов, у того самого люка, про который помнит Шерлок, и он позволяет себе глянуть на Джона.

\- По этому туннелю дойдешь до Трафальгарской площади. Дождись, пока станет достаточно светло. Во-первых, все должны увидеть цвета, во-вторых, мне нужно обеспечить загрузку видео на сервера во всех странах, куда мы с Майкрофтом сможем получить доступ до того, как ты начнешь трансляцию, - он умолкает, кивает самому себе. – А еще мне нужно связаться с кое-какими должниками из прессы и попросить их об ответной услуге. 

\- Услуга - крупнее не бывает, - усмехается Джон.

Шерлок дергает уголком рта. 

\- М-м-м, журналисты известны своей жадностью до сенсаций, способных перевернуть мир с ног на голову. В любом случае, если только дело не в тебе и не в твоей особенной крови, - в голосе звучит явное детское упрямство, и Джон закатывает глаза: он совсем не в восторге от того, что с этим придется сталкиваться в будущем, - заражение происходит при взгляде. Так что, если все вокруг не зажмурятся и не залепят глаза пластырем для надежности, то даже один человек сможет принести достаточно вреда. Или пользы, это как посмотреть, - он умолкает, задумывается. Оба замирают над люком, а солнечный свет стряхивает с города остатки ночи.

\- О чем думаешь? – приглушенно спрашивает Джон. Вопрос кажется необходимым, срывается помимо воли. Шерлок смотрит на него, и ему прекрасно известно, что даже если понять этот простой, странный, невероятный человек не сможет, знать он должен в любом случае: Шерлок испытывает непоколебимую уверенность – Джон должен быть рядом с ним, на его стороне, пусть даже всего лишь для того, чтобы слушать. 

В блестящих глазах Джона ему видится собственное отражение, видится искренность, сила, превосходная истина и ясность, как будто в этом взгляде – бездонный океан. 

\- В итоге это уже будет не остановить, - отвечает Шерлок. Красивые слова не нужны, у них ведь есть _это_. – Ты изменишь мир, Джон Ватсон, к лучшему или к худшему.

Джон кивает.  
\- _Мы изменим._

Шерлок сжимает губы, но не отводит взгляд.  
\- Мы, - соглашается он. 

 

Выбравшись из канализации наружу, под свет желтого солнца, Джон впервые видит Лондон в полном цвете.

В небесной синеве скользят туманными лодками кремовые облака, отливающие по нижней кромке золотым. Вверх вздымаются высотки – привычно угольные, цвета стали, серебра, графита и металла, но в стороне от них видны другие дома. Одни со стенами красного кирпича, другие облицованы бледно-желтым, а третьи - со стенами блестящего прозрачного стекла - отражают людей и все окружающее во всем многообразии мириадов цветов и оттенков. 

Прохожие идут по булыжным мостовым, выложенным пыльно-серым, желтовато-красным и карамельным. Фонарные столбы - черные. Голуби – белые. Но трава и деревья играют всеми оттенками зеленого, какие только можно представить. Твердая древесина стволов и изогнутых ветвей окрашена дождями и влагой во все тона коричневого. Пожирающий топливо огонь, как он уже знает, - весь танцующий, мерцающий желтый со вспышками оранжевого, всплесками красного и синего. 

А затем люди – те самые, что пока не видят ничего, кроме черного и белого, которым это только предстоит после встречи с ним, окрашенным яркой акварелью, - изумленно оборачиваются к Джону, и глаза у них разные, всех цветов - голубые и зеленые, карие и ореховые, расцвеченные всей радугой, всеми оттенками эмоций, и все это огромное море изменчивых чувств, бесконечно глубокое, невероятно прекрасное, направлено на него. На яркую вспышку цвета в их нейтральном, спокойном мире.

Кто-то достает телефоны. Что ж, это хорошо. Он держит в руках, как никогда спокойных и не дрожащих, ноутбук с включенной веб-камерой. Он знает, что там, в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок ждет, когда послание можно будет распространить по всему миру. И, что бы ни случилось, ждет его, Джона.

Это навевает странное успокоение, поддерживает, и Джон поднимает ноутбук к лицу, улыбается в крохотный кружок камеры. 

\- Привет Лондон. Эм… и, наверное, привет, мир. Меня зовут Джон, и мне бы хотелось кое-что рассказать.

Он говорит и говорит, постепенно увлекаясь, а вокруг него медленно собирается, вслушивается в каждое слово толпа, и по ней проносятся шепотки: _«Посмотрите на его глаза, на его рубашку. Что это?»_ Он то и дело бросает на них взгляд, просто чтобы убедиться: они не реагируют так, как это свойственно людям при столкновении с чем-то небывалым, - но, кажется, толпа скорее испытывает благоговейный страх, не ужас. Что ж, и на том спасибо. Он кружит по Трафальгарской площади, стараясь попасться на глаза туристам, чтобы те увидели и увезли это с собой на родину, распространили по всем частям света, куда только можно добраться морем, воздухом или по земле. И говорит, говорит, не прерываясь, рассказывает свою историю, рассказывает, что такое новый цвет, говорит все, что только может помочь ему и всех успокоить. 

Он далеко не глуп, пусть так и может показаться в сравнении с кем-то вроде Шерлока. Он знает, что очень многие воспримут это отрицательно. С переменами всегда так. Кого-то это приведет в ужас, для кого-то он станет новой Тифозной Мэри,** кому-то трудно будет осознать, каким должен быть мир. Потребуют тестов и проверок, потребуют, чтобы его заперли, потребуют всего, что позволит сохранить мир черно-белым.

Вот только он не должен быть таким. В этом мире есть миллионы оттенков рожденных из разных концов спектра, куда более широкого, чем можно было представить, и Джон твердо намерен приложить все усилия, чтобы мир остался именно таким. 

\- Что ж, кажется, на этом все, - он глубоко вздыхает, и в тишине, больше не нарушаемой звуками его голоса, слышен вой сирен вдалеке. Джон даже не сомневается, что сейчас к нему тихо и беззвучно подбираются куда более смертоносные люди. Для ликвидации последствий. Он снова смотрит в камеру и храбро улыбается. – Это к лучшему, обещаю. Я знаю, к концу видео половина из вас решит, что я чокнутый, но хочу сказать всем остальным, тем, кто, как и я, был восхищен, увидев все это… - свободной рукой он указывает на себя, - Просто знайте, это было прекрасно, – он не может сдержать тихий смешок. Он стоит в центре Лондона, сейчас прохладный и солнечный день, а вокруг него изменяется, преломляется и отражается весь мир, и он никогда не видел ничего столь же великолепного. Что бы ни случилось дальше, что бы ни произошло, в этом он уверен как никогда. Глубоко внутри он твердо убежден: это правильно. – Я не променял бы это ни на что на свете, и…

\- Джон! 

Он оборачивается на этот выкрик из толпы. Прошло всего два дня - может, немногим больше, - но этот баритон он узнает где угодно. А сейчас в этом голосе… страх. Его же не должно быть здесь. Сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, он делает неуверенный шаг вперед, озадачено хмурится, пытаясь рассмотреть… Но сейчас, когда все вокруг в цвете, ему не за что уцепиться, пусть Шерлок и невероятно высок, пусть на нем это его приметное пальто, и… 

Этот звук он слышал лишь в пустыне. Треск. Что-то ударяет в затылок. Он даже не успевает глотнуть воздуха, но получается смутно, словно в отдалении, различить выкрики, так что, наверное, с ним все в порядке. Он пошатывается, раз, другой, а затем падает лицом вниз, ударяясь щекой об асфальт.

Все нечетко, размыто, а затем снова звучит этот голос:  
\- Дайте _пройти!_ \- и рядом оказывается что-то теплое, что-то… кто-то переворачивает его, прижимает к себе. Он пытается сосредоточиться, но ему тепло, и вокруг темнеет. Он пытается с этим бороться... цвет, ему нужно увидеть, нужно удержать… 

\- Джон. Джон, пожалуйста, не теряй сознания, – голос Шерлока, его руки, и над ним сверху нависает его лицо. Джон старается, пытается сделать, как сказано, но не закрывать глаза так сложно, а еще сложнее смотреть в глаза склонившегося над ним. В эти глаза… – Сосредоточься, Джон! Лучше бы кому-то вызвать скорую, – последнее доносится приглушенно, но все равно отчетливо слышны напряжение и злость. Бедолаги они, те, кто стоит сейчас там, сзади, мелькает в голове, да и он сам, похоже… 

\- Черт, – бормочет он, стараясь подавить смех. Он ведь помнит, что такое ранение, и в этом нет ничего забавного, совершенно ничего, особенно сейчас, когда затылок дергает болью, а все остальные ощущения становятся смазанными. Но все равно… - П-хоже вечно бегать от них не судьба, - язык заплетается, - только со временем они облажались. 

Плечи сжимают сильнее. Шерлок наклонился над ним, прижимает к себе, в широко раскрытых глазах паника, а Джон не знает, что тут можно сказать. Насколько все плохо – неизвестно. А учитывая, что последняя рана еще свежа, шансов на благополучный исход и того меньше. Правда, он все еще в сознании. Ему нужно за что-то цепляться, на что-то надеяться. С другой стороны, неизвестно, сколько он еще продержится, затылку горячо и липко, и он быстро уплывает в это успокаивающее тепло. 

\- Не нужно, – отрывисто произносит Шерлок. – Глупо умирать в десяти минутах от больницы, – звучит резко, но Джон чувствует ухом какой-то трепет, и это совершенно точно не его собственное сердцебиение. Нет, это – успокаивает, расслабляет… 

Шерлок кладет ладонь ему на щеку, заставляет поднять взгляд. 

\- Джон, - голос серьезен и, кажется, Шерлок зовет его по имени вот уже в миллионный раз. Господи, он и сам знает, как его зовут, он же еще не умер. Пальцы на его щеке дрожат, Джон впитывает это ощущение и не позволяет трепещущим векам закрыться. Не сейчас… Он должен… А, черт… Не может это закончиться хорошо, внутренний голос уже с этим смирился. Два ранения подряд за такой короткий промежуток? Шансы на везение и впрямь невелики. 

\- Поверить не могу, что тебе за такое платят… - он говорит, пытаясь удержаться и, похоже, чтобы заодно успокоить Шерлока. Пусть тот не улыбается в ответ, но напряженная складка на лбу чуть разглаживается. 

\- Я делаю это не ради денег. 

\- А было бы неплохо. Проще платить аренду. 

\- Ради веселья, - вымученная улыбка. 

\- Пальба - это невесело, - улыбка гаснет.

\- Да. Не всегда, - Джону слегка видны нервно прикусившие губу зубы. В голове мелькает сожаление. – Будешь помогать мне в расследованиях. Когда все закончится. 

Приятная мысль: они с Шерлоком несутся по крышам вслед за преступниками... И так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Да. 

\- _Не засыпай_ , Джон.

\- Да, конечно, - он кладет ладонь поверх обхватившей его плечо руки. Сжимает. Пусть слабо, но это удается. 

Шерлок молчит. А затем бормочет:  
\- Так много крови, – Джон не может поднять голову, все силы уходят на то, чтобы не закрывать глаза, но этим словам он верит. Ранение в голову… такие всегда сильно кровоточат. Ему хочется сказать об этом Шерлоку, но фраза слишком длинная, он едва может ворочать языком, и все, что получается…

\- … Красная? 

На лицо капает что-то горячее.

\- Да.

Вой сирен. Невнятные голоса. Лужа крови, красной крови. Его увлекает в темноту, затягивающую, черную, неизбежную, даже руки Шерлока не могут удержать от падения туда. 

И все вокруг заливает серым. 

 

Серые лампы. Серые стены. Затем получается разглядеть серые простыни. Серый пол. Он закрывает глаза, тяжело дышит и ничего не может понять. Почему все это кажется неправильным, почему все… 

\- Доброе утро, Джон. Хотя, точнее будет сказать, добрый день, – доносится с того конца палаты. 

Джон резко распахивает глаза. Майкрофт сидит, наклонив голову набок, на губах натянутая улыбка. А, так вот почему… внутри что-то обрывается. У Майкрофта белая кожа. Отутюженный костюм – серый, ботинки – черные. Джон обводит взглядом палату – все то же самое. Есть оттенки, но нет цветов. Им не удалось. 

Майкрофт, несомненно, чувствует его волнение и с усталым вздохом встает, подходит к изножью кровати, рассматривает попискивающую и гудящую аппаратуру, а затем переводит взгляд на Джона, и по лицу его ничего не прочесть. 

\- Что именно вы помните? – он опирается на зонт, покачивается на пятках. 

Джон сосредоточивается изо всех сил. Воспоминания приходят вспышками, но по ним можно восстановить всю картину.

\- Все до того, как… погодите, в меня стреляли, - произносит он и кивает сам себе, фиксирует то, что понял. – В меня пальнули после того, как мы попытались распространить цветное зрение. Похоже, нужно сказать спасибо вашим ребятам? – чуть жестче добавляет он. Майкрофт слегка приподнимает брови, а затем лицо его разглаживается, на губах появляется очередная пустая улыбка. 

\- Да, это дело рук правительства. Старая гвардия. Шерлок как раз идет по этому следу. Но вам сейчас надлежит отчитаться перед новым руководством. 

\- И перед кем же? 

Майкрофт поправляет галстук.

\- Передо мной. 

Джон не может ничего понять, он все еще ошеломлен, как от боли, так и от лекарств, но самое главное, о чем получается сейчас думать – Шерлок. Стоило Майкрофту упомянуть его имя, как внутри что-то сжалось, что-то напоминающее тоску и страх.

\- Так значит, - произносит он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, - его не упекли за решетку из-за нашего… плана? – он решает, что такое мягкое определение подойдет лучше, чем «афера» или «переворот». 

В ответ лишь напряженная тишина. Майкрофт разглядывает его с каменным лицом, не говоря ни слова, но стоит Джону оказаться на грани от того, чтобы, рявкнуть, потребовать ответа, тот что-то решает. Соизволяет подойти ближе, сесть на край постели, и Джону почему-то кажется, что он только что прошел какой-то тест. Майкрофт скрещивает ноги в лодыжках и адресует ему улыбку, которую впервые можно посчитать почти теплой. 

\- Знаете, Джон, впервые мы с вами встретились при таких же обстоятельствах, - начинает он ничего не значащим тоном. Джон не может понять, как к этому относиться: перемены в этом человеке настораживают, так что он просто ждет, пока тот продолжит. – Тогда я еще не знал, чего именно вы с ним добьетесь, пусть и надеялся на это. Его, выражаясь вашими словами, не «упекли», - сообщает Майкрофт, - публика этого не допустит. С тех пор как ваше небольшое видео ушло в народ с невероятной скоростью, цветное зрение распространяется по всему миру. В каждой стране, в каждом городе, почти в каждом доме теперь знают, что такое – видеть в полном цвете. Разработанная формула оказалась успешной. А реакция… куда менее отрицательной, чем рассчитывалось. Вы с Шерлоком теперь знаменитости. Герои.

\- Но тогда почему я не… - голос срывается. Господи. 

Раньше, еще до того, как отправиться в Афганистан, он работал в реанимации и не раз сталкивался с последствиями ранения в голову. Проблемы со зрением, неизлечимые. Или – полная слепота. 

\- Выстрел… из-за него… мое цветное зрение… - Джон лежит в постели, но ему кажется, он куда-то падает, а внутри при мысли о том, что весь мир теперь живой и яркий, но он больше не его часть, что-то обрывается. 

Майкрофт хмуро кивает, на лице сочувствие, а голосе слышны извиняющиеся нотки.  
\- Боюсь, что ранение повлияло на ваше цветовосприятие. Врачи не знают, навсегда ли это, но… - он умолкает, а комната вдруг становится как-то меньше и прохладней. – Вы по-прежнему полноцветны, если это вас утешит, конечно.

На самом деле утешения это не приносит, но Джон все равно кивает. В этом есть какая-то ирония. А если подумать, то это просто несправедливо до чертиков. У них все получилось, все сработало, и он даже сам не может до конца в это поверить. Все сработало – только не для него. 

\- В скором времени вас выпишут, - после долгого молчания тихо добавляет Майкрофт. – И вы сможете жить так, как сочтете нужным сами, доктор Ватсон. 

Джон оглушенно кивает в ответ. Все кажется нереальным и, похоже, так будет еще какое-то время. Правда, вероятно, сейчас через подобное проходят все те, кто пытается привыкнуть к новому зрению. От этого все кажется еще более странным, ведь его заботит прямо противоположное – как вернуться к нормальному после того, что было? 

Майкрофт проницательно смотрит на него и обрывает поток мыслей, прочистив горло.

\- Однако, я выражаю надежду, что вы примете во внимание совершенное вами вместе с моим братом, - секундное колебание. – Вы нужны ему, Джон. 

Он успевает рассмеяться над этой мыслью, прежде чем та может причинить боль.  
\- Зачем я ему теперь? Незажившее плечо, а зрение… - Джон зажмуривается. Видеть вокруг лишь серый, кажется, даже хуже, чем не видеть ничего вообще. 

\- Знаете, - помолчав произносит Майкрофт, уставившись на упертый в пол кончик зонта, - я беспокоюсь за своего брата. Не потому, что он на что-то не способен. Наоборот. Потому что он забывает, что способен. Способен сам питаться и заботиться о себе самом. Способен быть неравнодушным, - он бросает на Джона проницательный взгляд. – Я мог бы беспокоиться за вас ровно по тем же причинам, но то, на что способны вы, к этому отношения не имеет. На самом деле, это делает вас идеально подходящим. Никто не смог бы совершить того, что сделали вы с ним, вместе. Действуя, как один. Как вы думаете, что это может значить? 

Даже не будь Джон на болеутоляющих, вряд ли пожелал бы столкнуться со столь глубоким взглядом в душу. Но он смотрит на Майкрофта и коротко кивает, подтверждая каждое невысказанное слово. 

 

 

Шерлок, сияющий радостью успеха, врывается внутрь, обводит комнату взглядом в поисках брата. Он намерен сообщить тому, что обнаружил организаторов пальбы, теперь вся эта история действительно подошла к концу, но Майкрофта нет. 

Джон сверкает улыбкой.

\- Не слишком занят для разговора об аренде? 

Сперва чувство беспокойства за кого-то было непривычным и неуютным. В те напряженные первые часы у кровати Джона живот незнакомо крутило, и почему-то казалось необходимым бесцельно бродить туда-сюда. Ранение в голову, пусть по сути это «царапина» - дело нешуточное. Но сейчас Джон здесь, настоящий, он дышит, улыбается, он жив, и пусть он бледнее обычного, а голову и плечо обхватывают повязки («Ну просто чертова Мумия какая-то», - пошутит Джон позже, а Шерлок озадачится, и все это приведет к первому киномарафону), с ним все будет хорошо. С ним все будет хорошо. Он ненавидит повторяться, но сейчас эти слова с каждым разом кажутся только лучше. 

На лицо неудержимо наползает улыбка. Джон улыбается в ответ еще шире, и Шерлок коротко, тихо смеется. Странным образом это оказывается даже заразней, чем цветное зрение. Эта мысль отрезвляет. У Джона по-прежнему синие глаза, но он знает…  
\- А разве тебе не положено лежать? – второй вопрос так и не звучит вслух, только мелькает во взгляде. 

Пожав плечами, Джон оглядывается, но, похоже, это его ни капли не заботит. После ранения его госпитализировали в закрытое правительственное учреждение, и именно команде ученых оттуда Шерлок передал все свои записи. Он осматривается, почти не в силах поверить, как сильно все вокруг изменилось. Пусть даже на самом деле не изменилось ничего. 

\- Я в норме. Правда, в норме. Сначала… сперва не мог примириться, - медленно начинает Джон, глядя вперед, где теряется в темноте длинный коридор. – Не хотел об этом думать, - он переводит взгляд на Шерлока и слегка улыбается. – Но то, что мы сделали, – хорошо. И этого достаточно. 

\- Проблемами зрения занимаются куда активней обычного. Быть может, им удастся вернуть его тебе. 

Но Джон кажется… спокойным.

\- Либо вернут, либо нет, - на лице проступает любопытство. – Ты сказал «занимаются»… То есть, ты больше над этим работать не будешь? – неуверенность за этими словами увидеть проще простого, куда сложнее вычислить ее причину. Шерлок смотрит на Джона: взгляд опущен, спина напряжена, и весь он сейчас напоминает картинку из учебника с подписью «опасение». Но он же не считает, что… 

\- Джон, - начинает Шерлок, и непривычная серьезность в голосе слышна даже ему самому. – Для меня важна работа, мне нужно… стимулировать разум загадками, трудными задачами. А это – больше не загадка, не тайна. Я разобрался, и теперь это просто скучно. 

\- Но цветное зрение… Я уверен, что здесь кроется еще много всего, что можно изучить и… открыть.

\- Исследования. Скука. Это не мое. 

\- Но… 

\- Что бы ты ни хотел спросить, ответ – кто знает? Какая разница? Что важно – дело в тебе. Что-то делает тебя особенным, Джон… Именно ты - загадка. 

Джон смотрит в пол, а затем поднимает голову и безуспешно пытается подавить очередную улыбку. 

\- Мне казалось, я был загадкой с самого начала. 

\- Иного рода.

\- А загадки такого рода не наскучивают? 

\- Хм, - он притворяется, что задумался, но для этого он стоит слишком близко к Джону, а от улыбки в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. – Нужно больше данных. 

Джон смеется в голос, напряженные плечи расслабляются, и Шерлок не может к нему не присоединиться. Прерывает дружный смех трель телефона. Шерлок выуживает его из кармана. На экране СМС.

 _Я в курсе, что ты занят этой безумной цветовой историей. Но у нас очередное самоубийство, на этот раз с запиской. Приедешь? – ГЛ_

Шерлок переводит взгляд с экрана на Джона и видит в его глазах вопрос.  
\- Помнишь, ты обещал помогать в расследованиях, когда все это, - он обводит рукой лабораторию, - закончится? 

Джон наклоняет голову набок.

\- А все закончилось? 

Он бросает последний взгляд вокруг. Все помещения теперь полны людей, шума и цвета, хотя это – то самое место, где он впервые увидел Джона, где началось расследование и зародилось цветное зрение, а с ним - те перемены, что перевернули их черно-белый мир. Краски, наконец, выплеснулись из банок и расцветили все вокруг игрой оттенков. Но что дальше? 

Шерлок улыбается, широко и резко, показывая зубы. Он буквально сияет и чувствует, как внутри поселяется дрожь предчувствия будущей погони.

\- Да, закончилось. 

Но стоит только Джону последовать за ним, легко и естественно, как Шерлок понимает: сейчас начинается нечто куда более значительное. 

 

Иногда Джон видит вспышки. Когда он впервые убивает ради Шерлока, выстрел сверкает желтым. Бывает, он ловит на себе его взгляд и видит, как форелью в потоке скользит в этих глазах переменчивый цвет. Вспышка фиолетового – платье миссис Хадсон, вспышка голубого – осеннее небо. Они целуются в первый раз, а Джон широко распахивает глаза и не видит вообще никаких цветов, но это все равно прекрасно. Что ж, не потеряв – не обретешь, решает он. 

Во сне они по-прежнему с ним – крохотные вспышки цвета, совсем как в ту, первую ночь. Однажды к нему снова приходит тот самый сон, но на этот раз, стоит ему взять Шерлока за руку, как весь мир преломляется, словно в калейдоскопе. Это прекрасно, и даже проснувшись, он знает, что память об этом отпечаталась под закрытыми веками. 

Правда сейчас это не важно, можно скользнуть обратно в сон и забыть. Шерлок обнимает его сзади тяжелыми, расслабленными во сне руками, прижимает к себе, шеи касается его теплое дыхание. Раннее утро. На улицах тихо, по ним только начинает расплескиваться свет восходящего солнца. И пусть для Джона мир стал серым, он считает, что Шерлок все равно наполняет его яркими красками. 

Светает. В окно вливается, затопляет комнату алый солнечный свет. Шерлок и Джон спят.

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  **Примечания переводчика**  
>   
> 
> _* Палочки – один из светочувствительных рецепторов. В глазу человека содержатся два типа светочувствительных клеток (рецепторов): палочки, отвечающие за ночное зрение, и колбочки, отвечающие за цветное зрение. Колбочек в сетчатке глаза человека есть три вида: их максимумы чувствительности приходятся на красный, зелёный и синий участки спектра._
> 
>  
> 
> _** Центральная ямка - небольшое углубление, находящееся в центре желтого пятна сетчатой оболочки глаза, почти полностью состоит из колбочек._
> 
>  
> 
> _*** «Рой Джи Бив» - Roy G. Biv, англоязычный акроним, являющийся мнемоническим правилом для запоминания основных цветов видимого спектра светового излучения._
> 
>  
> 
> _**** Тифозная Мэри - Мэ́ри Малло́н, также известная как Тифозная Мэри, была первым человеком в США, признанным здоровым носителем брюшного тифа. За время её работы поваром от неё заразились 47 человек, трое из заболевших умерли. В основном она получила известность из-за своего яростного отрицания наличия заболевания и отказа от прекращения работы в пищевой индустрии. В наше время термином «Тифозная Мэри» называют носителей опасных заболеваний, которые представляют опасность для населения из-за отказа принять соответствующие меры предосторожности._


End file.
